a fox with stripes
by chm01
Summary: AU what will happen if the inuzukas weren't the only beast clan, and what if Naruto was a member of that clan,what happened if he got a family but he was still hated. read&review naruhina. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…damn

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: okay this is my second story and is based in an idea that I've seen a lot: the idea is that Naruto gets an animal partner but its always a fox, so I've decided to give him a different animal, to be more precise a big cat (you know a tiger or lion or something among those lines) so I hope you like it, yeah I know this a somewhat used idea but I still like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

For Kazama Arashi was a great day not more than an hour ago his wife Sumire told him that she was pregnant and in a matter of twenty minutes the whole village was congratulating him for the happy success how that happened he will never know but really didn't matter, to him everything was in place, there was no war, he was the hokage, and his wife was pregnant, something he ever wanted and he wished it will be a boy, but of course he will never tell this in front of Sumire and her mother, those two could be scary when it comes to that subject not to mention their animal partners, who wouldn't hesitate to use him as a chew toy or a giant scratching pole, he then broke his trail of thoughts and when to the party that was being thrown in congratulations for the happy success.

"It took you long enough Arashi I was beginning to fear that your clan will be heirless," said a rather stiff but clearly happy hyuuga Hiashi.

At this the yondaime sweat dropped, even if the two of them were teammates in their genin days he still wasn't used to his friend's seriousness, but never the less he answered "look who's taking, so tell when are you going to have a "heir", don't tell me that you have problems" at this comment the hyuuga was really tempted to teach the hokage a lesson in pain or at least send him to the hospital until his child was born.

"Come on you know I'm joking" said the blonde slowly walking backwards and putting his arms in front of him in an attempt to defend himself " just stand still I won't hurt you… to much" said the offended taking measured steps towards him and activating his byakkugan.

The next thing everyone in the party saw was a fleeing Arashi being chased by an infuriated Hiashi, of course everybody burst in laughing.

"So troublesome" said an annoyed Shikato

"To you, everything is troublesome," said Inoshi

"Stop complaining they always been like this" continued Chomaru

"Yes, they always been troublesome"

After seeing that he will not catch his former teammate Hiashi decided to stop the chase after all he was above "such demonstrations of immature and unnecessary emotion" and he added " besides you're not worth of my time".

"Whatever"

"I really don't know why I married you Arashi you can be such a kid sometimes" said his wife who for a lack of words was beautiful, she was slightly shorter than Arashi (bout 4 inches) with red brownish hair cascading down her back and ending in her waist, slightly pale skin and a great body, result of the years of training and active duty, but the most appealing thing in her was her eyes, they were amber color, exactly the same color as her partner a fully grown female tiger named Rui that was currently standing to her left watching her partner's husband, add the sudden glow brought on her for the pregnancy and she was near heavenly.

"Because of my outrageous looks"

"If that what makes you happy then yes"

"Hmp I always say you could do better Arashi" said a female voice filled with anger, at this everybody grew silent and turn their heads to see Inuzuka Nidaho in the door with her large dog standing besides her growling and bearing fangs towards Rui, at this comment Sumire tensed an her pupils became slits, Rui was returning the growling while crouching with her claws out ready to jump over the dog "I want to know what the hell are you doing here, I don't think I invited you or your mutt" "I was invited I just come here to see if it was true the rumors about your pregnancy" " jealous" "from you don't make me laugh, besides if your son is anything like you it will be nothing more than a failure just like her mother and everybody on your clan" at this comment everybody moved of their way, the rivalry between those clans was legendary, specially those two, the chunnin exam they took together was legendary for the way the battle between them escalated and it was still commented even after all this years.

And just before everything escalated into something more destructive Hiashi put his hand on Sumire's shoulders and said to the woman " its better if you go now Nidaho, for this is not a good place to be right now for you" he said in a serious tone "are you treating me" "no, just stating the facts", true everybody in the room had angry or discomforting looks "fine anyways congratulations both of you" the Inuzuka woman said in a sarcastic tone.

"Who let that bitch in" asked Sumire's aggressive and straightforward mother, Uzumaki Tatsuki, the woman was as tall as Arashi, and white steaks were in her long, black spiky hair, even in her old age she was still looking good and the only thing that showed her age was a couple of wrinkles and her eyes that showed all the years of experience that she has

Besides her was her partner: a lion named kyokudai** (maximum) his fur was blackish red with a matching mane, the only thing that showed he was entering his old years was its eyes.**

**"No one" stated the hyuuga; Tatsuki shrugged it off and turned his attention to the lucky future parents and smile "well congratulations both of you it was about time" she said while patting Arashi in the back so hard that actually made him stumble forward.**

**"I wonder what will be his partner, hopefully a lion"**

**"mother your still with that come it's been a life time, give it up already" "I can't help it dear I was hoping you took the head of the branch" "I 'm sure that shin will do it fine" "I know but still, anyways what do you think his partner be" "well if its anything like me a tiger, and if its more like his father a cheetah" "I still think it will be best if he gets a lion".**

**This was a common discussion in the Uzumaki clan every time a child was expected, because you see after moments or days the child is born a ritual is held to see what partner the boy or girl will have, the partner is decided by the animals of the branch heads, this will also give a good glimpse of how the children will behave and what his or her character will be when he or she grows, for tigers are usually independent, or lions live as one big family and they are usually well behaved and good towards the people they recognize as family or friends only to mention a few, when the baby gets an assigned partner he then it's trained in the style developed from that branch house in order to make the kid reach their max potential, of course the kid lives and it's raised bi its mother but it's trained in a different place and style, this also means that its possible that a baby gets a different type of partner than the parent, just like Sumire's case.**

**"as long as it's not a jaguar I'll be happy" said Arashi "and why is that dear?" "because no offense but your niece scares the shit out of me" at this Sumire couldn't help but giggle at her husband, he was the most powerful shinobi on the world and he was scared of a 14-year old girl "I can't believe she scares you she's only a girl you know" "yeah but still her partner looks at me like I'm its diner" this only cased more laughs.**

**NINE MONTHS LATER:**

**Arashi was banging his head in a light post while repeating to himself "why today, why now, WHY ME" because the very same day that his son will be born the Kyuubi decides to attack the village and for the looks of things he's going to have to use that jutsu.**

**"tell old friend is everything ready" "yes he's on his way here right now" "and my wife" "safe" at this comment he blonde couldn't help but smile "good, now Sarutobi promise me that he will be seen a hero, after what I'm about to do he deserve nothing less" the old hokage sighed, it was bad as it is, the yondaime, his friend is about to march to a certain death and made one last try,** "Are you sure you want to do this Arashi? I could do it as well" "Nah it's my responsibility after all, and it has to be done" "but what about your, family?" "its for them and for this village I do it, so please take care of both for my old man" then a 16 year old Kakashi arrived with his newborn son, after taking his son in his arms and summoning Gamabunta and hoping in it's head he marched to a battle he won't come back alive.

Soon after Sarutobi could see the Arashi holding to the head of the demon and after a moment it was over the yondaime was dead and the kyuubi was sealed in his son.

In the hospital Sumire was nervous and expecting any news, she was well aware of what her husband was trying to do and she knew he won't come back, but her baby was another story and she was barely hanging to sanity, her baby, Naruto named after his father's favorite dish, he just have to be okay.

Soon after Sarutobi came with her baby and put him at her side "I'm sorry about Arashi but your baby is fine" "also he will be the hero of konoha", Sumire was torn between emotions the grief for loosing her husband and her joy and relief for having her son back safe and sound, so she did the only thing that was comforting, she held and cradle the baby in her arms, to her it was amazing, to her all the sadness didn't existed, to her he was everything.

"Sumire I know it's a bad time but it needs to be done" said Tatsuki from the door frame and entering, followed by the head of every branch house of the clan, because in the Uzumaki clan every big decision was taken by the heads of the houses democratically and for the council a representative was sent.

"I know mother it's time that my son takes the ritual of identification and bonding"

and with that Naruto just a few hours after he was born was sent to meet someone who will be with him for the rest of his life, to help him and to be with him, together they will endure many hardships and trials in their lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: well the first chapter of my second fic, so what do you think? love hate it please review I seriously want to know if it was good so I know if this needs improvement, for the pairings I haven't decided yet I'm between Hinata, Sakura or Sasame and no this story will not be a harem.

Flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.

See you oh yeah and don't worry I'm not quitting my other story I'm just going trough a writers worst enemy: a writers block


	2. ritual,funeral,chilhood,academy

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…damn

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: even if I only have 7 reviews right now I'm grateful because all of you gave me some great ideas so here are the thanking to those people and some answers:

**TGChaos**: great idea and yes there will be something like that with Hana only not with Naruto (I need more practice to make that pairing and not screw it in the process) but with one of his relatives and as for the animal you just wait…

**Turok1: **you got the right idea and even if I don't make that pairing it will still cause a bigger rivalry between them.

**Storm raven and Coheed 16:** I found a way to make both of your suggestions come thru in the story for you **Storm raven** Naruto will get a summon contract from Kyuubi and for **Coheed 16 **that is the reason he won't be able to fully control the foxes leaving the control to the more cunning Kyuubi, I hope this satisfy both of you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1: RITUAL, FUNERAL, CHILHOOD, And THEN ACADEMY**

Soon after Sumire was strong enough to travel with the help of Hiashi they went back to the Uzumaki compound that was located in the farthest, deepest part of the forest that was inside konoha, also this was without a doubt the biggest one of the three clan compounds (put together the Hyuuga and a third of the Uchiha) but unlike those other compounds this wasn't pavement and the houses were surrounded by tall trees and a lot of plants, in other words a great place for jungle cats.

After reaching the middle of the compound they went inside a building and started going down thru the old stairs, after a good 20 minutes of walking those stairs they reached their destination, a big, square room that had a place to put a baby in it an in the pillar that hold the surface was the clan's crest, a circle with the head of a big cat with its head turned towards the right with his mouth open, like he was roaring, and his clawed paw slightly bent towards his face, and beneath the crest were etched in stone these words "united we stand, all for one, one for all", " okay now Sumire put your son in place" commanded her mother then turned to Hiashi " thanks for everything, but I must ask you to leave now, this is a clan affair" the Hyuuga wanted nothing more than stay but he nodded, after all in his clan was also a tradition to keep the secrets from outsiders not mattering who they were.

As he was about to leave Sumire's hand hold him in place and said " no please stay, Arashi wanted you to be here for this, he told me a few days ago" "but Sumire you must understand" " I don't care, my husband just died and that was his will so please", at this Tatsuki sighed, when Sumire was like this there was no way to change her mind "fine Hiashi would you stay?" "I'll be honored to do so".

Then everybody took their positions the animal partners in from of the crests that were etched in the floor, but unlike the crest in the middle where Naruto was these crests were different, the one representing the lions the head had a mane, the one for the tigers had stripes, and so on for the jaguars, cheetahs, cougars, panthers, leopards, as each animal partner was taking its place in front of every crest the carvings started to glow, soon every crest was glowing except for one, the one belonging to the liger branch, in the days of the first shinobi war when the members of this branch still existed they were one if not, the most powerful branch the clan had.

After their partners took their places, the human branch leaders took their places behind them and behind the leaders there was a member of the assigned branch house holding a baby kitten of each branch, then Tatsuki as the mother of Sumire spoke "we are gather here to identify this baby as a member of the clan, and as its rightfully his to make the bonding with a partner as it has been done with many others in the past, let the ritual begin" and after these words a line of blue chakra traveled from each crest towards the main crest.

Again Tatsuki spoke "I Uzumaki Tatsuki, head of the lion branch wish to see if he is part of the lions" and begun making seals, when she stopped a dim blue light surrounded kyokudai, then the light went to the crest in the floor and traveled to the one in the pillar, then the main crest suddenly began to glow and after a few seconds the glow disappeared, and the lion shook his head sideways while the blue line connecting both crest disappeared at this Tatsuki looked disappointed, she really wanted her grandson to be part of the lion, nevertheless she said the last part "even if he's not a lion he's still family and he'll be taken care of, all for one, one for all".

Then Kyo, the head of the cougar branch repeated a similar speech "I Uzumaki Kyo, head of the cougar branch wish to see if he is part of the cougars" and make the same seals that Tatsuki made, then a dim blue light surrounded his partner a clear-blue colored female cougar named Rukia shook her head as the line connecting the cougar crest with the main crest disappeared and "even if he is not a cougar he's still family and he'll be taken care of, all for one, one for all".

And so one by one the branch leaders first the leader of the jaguars Setsu and his companion Mune (will) a earth-brown colored jaguar, then the cheetahs lead by Rikku, a hyperactive blond and his companion a bright yellow cheetah named **chisoku** (speed) followed by Tenshi the leader of the panthers and his companion a pitch-black panther named Yami (darkness) then come the stoic leader of the leopards Zanten followed by his companion a yellow leopard with red spots named **gouzentaru (proud) finally there was only the leader of the tigers, an old man named Iroh and his tiger named sessou (honor) he spoke up "before we start the ritual I have an announcement, after this I'm stepping down my branch leader position and I'll be making Sumire my successor" this caused some comments among the present but the old man silenced them with his hand "sorry but it's my call, I'm not getting any younger and I'm tired, also it's time that someone else deal with the runts, I told you Sumire so many years ago and I will repeat it, I hope your son is as bad behaved as you were, now lets get this done" he said ignoring the murdering glare coming from his successor.**

**"I Uzumaki Iroh, **head of the tiger branch wish to see if he is part of the tigers" and repeated the same procedure as the ones before him but with different results, the blue light in the crest shined brightly for an instant then a blue pulse made of chakra went to the main crest, both crests started shinning more and more then both shot a blinding flash and glowed in bright blue "the boy is part of the tigers, may he be a proud and powerful member of the branch" and started making seals at blinding speed stopping on tiger he shouted "raikou(enter)" then the main crest turned an exact copy of the tiger crest and a blue light surrounded Naruto, then Iroh signaled the member that was carrying the kitten, he complied and put the baby tiger in Naruto's right side, then Iroh turned back to Sumire and Rui "both kid and tiger are your sons its only fair that you decide the name of it" "it's Rui's call after all it is her son" the tiger looked at her partner, even if she hid it, it was obvious that she was sad "Rui are you sure?" the tiger just nodded "thank you" then she turned her sight on the old man "Senkou , his name will be Senkou (flash)" she said in the verge of tears remembering her husband's nickname " are you sure, okay then, I accepted Naruto son of Sumire of the tiger and Senkou son of Rui the tigress as part of the branch"

Then he made more seals and finished again in tiger and said "**saiken (bond)" then the whole room shinned bright and blinded for a couple of seconds before dying " welcome Uzumaki Naruto and Senkou to the tiger branch" and with that every animal partner roared in joy to celebrate the successful bonding, the roar could be heard in all konoha.**

**In the hokage tower the sandaime was watching the sky when he heard the roar, he just smiled and said to no one in particular "so its over".**

**Hiashi was stunned, he was witnessing one of the most guarded secrets of the Uzumaki clan and the next thing he knew after the last flash is that everything was over and was congratulating the proud mother. Then Rikku being a 16 year old curious girl she is went to look at the baby and what she saw really surprised her "HOLY SHIT, SUMIRE YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS" "what's wrong with Naruto" "its... Its... its." "TELL ME ALREADY"**

**Then Zanten spoke up in a calm and stoic tone "your boy have whiskers"** at this **comment everybody rush to see the baby and true enough, he had whiskers, it was common that the kids in the clan had whiskers it was after all, the first genetic trade they had, the whiskers disappear as the people grow up and gain their new eye color, what was weird it was the fact that he shouldn't obtain the whiskers until he was four.**

**"Okay that was unexpected but we'll worry about that later right now all of us need to rest"**

**The next day:**

The funeral for Arashi was held in a dark cloudy day, as even if the heaven was moaning the loss of a great man, everybody in the village went to the service to pay their respect and grief for the loss, because in some level or the other they knew Arashi, to some he was an inspiration someone to strive for, to others and acquaintance and to others a friend, everybody lost something when he died, but closer to his coffin they were who loose most.

**Hyuuga Hiashi, who lost his best friend, the very same friend who pulled him out of "his destiny is set" stuff and in some level his stiffness, he also loose the only shot he had of freeing the branch family from the caged bird seal, he knew his nephew will have to endure that seal, so that day to him not only died a teammate and a friend, but it also died the hope for something better for the clan, because he knew the council will not give him the releasing scroll.**

**The Ino-Shika-Chou trio lost someone they respected greatly, they were more than acquaintances, pals, drinking buddies, but mostly they were friends, and now to them they lost more than just someone they laughed their asses of in the bar they go.**

**But the ones who loose the most were his wife and son, Sumire lost the love of his life the very same day that was supposed to be one of the happiest for both of them, and he left a fatherless son who in the future would really need him. **

**As people started leaving white flowers and then left soon only relatives and friends were left in the place while started raining "now lets go for a drink" said Inoishi, Shikato muttered troublesome but he complied non the less, while Chomaru was bursting in tears but nodded and followed his friends, after everybody left except for the widow and her partner, her son and his new companion Senkou, and the old man, then Sumire spoke up "hokage-sama I wish to renounce from ANBU" "I understand but what are you going to do" "go back to jounin in a couple of years" "will you take a team" "I really don't know" "granted your status is officially on hold now" "thanks now if you excuse me I must leave" the hokage looked at her with a sad look, the Sumire he always knew was strong and determined, yet gentle and caring, the woman in front of him was only a shadow of her former self, he just hoped she will get out of this for the sake of her son.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning all the branch heads reunited in the central building of the compound the subject: the situation of the clan.**

**Zanten started the meeting "now that we are all here its time to start, now first things first, the numbers of all the branches have been seriously reduced to 25 in each branch and there is also the situation about what to do with Naruto's and Shinta's training"**

**Rikku spoke "what do you mean by that, there is something wrong" "no Rikku but we'll discuss that later" replied Tenshi.**

**"Now back to the business, I think only the most experienced members of the clan take missions above b-rank, also its necessary to find out if any of the kids in any branch have potential to become veterinaries or medic-nins"**

**"Don't you think that's a bit extreme I mean they're still a good number of chunnin and a few jounin level shinobis in every branch" said Kyo "I'm aware of that but right now we are in a really weakened state and if we want to recover were going to need to improve and upgrade the training regimen, not much but enough to make the kids get stronger at a faster rate, now anyone against it", no one answered.**

**"Okay then its decided, now for the next order of business it's Naruto's and Shinta's training, now to answer your question Rikku in order to keep good relationships with other clans when a child is accepted as part of the Uzumaki clan and one of his parents is from other clan, the child will have training that involves both clan's ways of training, and as such is part of the tradition that we also help that clan making the child strong in aspects like speed or chakra capacity in order to make him achieve the level to use the skills of both clans, now do you understand?" asked Tenshi, Rikku nodded " good, now in Shinta's case he has the hyoton bloodline (AN: didn't see that one coming did you?) So I think he will need to learn extensive chakra control along with suiton and fuuton, also we have to monitor his partner elemental change in a few years (AN: explained later), now in Naruto's case, I really don't know that much about the Kazama bloodline so I guess you should tell us what to do with your son Sumire" the mentioned looked meditative for a second before answering "Arashi told me that his clan's bloodline was all about blinding speed and raiton, even his style of fighting uses his speed, this is a good thing because it can be mixed with our style of taijutsu, but this will mean he will go thru speed and stamina training, also he will need extensive chakra control exercises, and obviously raiton, there is the need to see if he's proficient with other elements thanks to the Kyuubi, the rest of the things about the Kazama and their ability to seal are in the hokage tower (AN: just like my other **story a non-Kazama needs a special scroll to seal something in it)"

"Don't you worry jus leave speed training to me!" said the ever enthusiastic Rikku

"I can take care of tracking and stamina," said Kyo

"I teach him stealth," continued Tenshi

**"I'll teach him how to ambush and setting traps " said the ever stoic Zanten **

**Setsu shrugged, the reason was that he wasn't much what he could teach the kid " I guess I can teach him some raiton, even doton if he shows some skill with it"**

**Sumire just couldn't be happier, it was obvious now more than ever that her husband's legacy will endure as well as his memory.**

**"Now that everything is done we should dismiss the meeting, you go and see your son Sumire" said Iroh, who was there as Sumire's councilor.**

**TIME SKIP:**

**A 3 year-old Naruto was playing with his animal companion while he was watched by his mother and her partner, the kid was happy, without a care in the world, completely oblivious that the night before a shinobi tried to kill him, what the assassin didn't take count is that he was in a place full of big cats, needless to say the bastard died painfully.**

**Sumire was relieved after his son was safe and the idiot got what he rightfully deserved, the only record of him being there was a stain, and it doesn't surprise her, after all their partners must eat didn't they, but she knew that they will only eat the intruders or someone trying to harm a member of the clan, but she was also concerned by the fact that this was the third attempt this month. After the hokage told the people only a handful accepted him, the rest being as narrow minded as they are, simply wanted her son dead, in that moment Sumire though that the old man give people too much credit.**

**"So it happened again uh, we must do something" asked Setsu making the mother jump, she thought she was out of shape, because Setsu never sneaked on her before "don't do that, and yes it the third time this month, seriously the hokage needs to think this things before acting" and they watched Naruto play in silence.**

**"And tell me when his training begins" "in a week and is not a minute too soon if you ask me" "worried" "of course, the faster he becomes stronger the less I have to worry about him, but I still want him to stay were he can be safe " "you know that's not possible, he resembles you and his father greatly" at this Sumire sighed and looked at her son with a resigned look in her eyes "I know and that's gonna be a problem when he finds out how to use chakra" at this Setsu smirked and looked towards the three year old that was climbing a really tall tree "well pay attention because its already starting" and pointed his finger towards her son, at this Sumire ran to him, get him down of the tree and started scolding him.**

**"I told her that her son was going to be worse than her," said an amused Iroh who just got there to see Naruto started climbing the tree.**

**TIME SKIP:**

**A now 4-year old Naruto was playing with a very young and not so shy Hinata and with still tiny Senkou while being watched by their parents.**

**"Dammit stupid weights" claimed an angry Naruto, since his training began he had been using wrist and ankle bands in order to make him stronger and faster, right now he's wearing a total 10 kilos, at this comment Hinata asked "why are you using them Naruto-kun, if they are so heavy" "because its part of my training, and if I remove them Rikku-chan will get mad, she can be really scary when she gets mad" this make Hinata giggle "by the way Hinata how is training going" at this the girl looked rather sad, at this the blonde apologize but the girl answered "no its okay Naruto-kun, its not going well, father says I need to get faster" Naruto pondered in his thoughts about the subject, then grinned "wait here Hinata ill be right back" and went inside the house, after a few minutes he came back carrying similar wrist and ankle bands and handed them to Hinata "here take this they're going to help you become faster" these were the ones naruto used a couple of months ago "Naruto-kun are you sure, I don't know if father will approve" "yes he will, after all he wants you to be faster doesn't he, besides if there's a problem I'll help you" at this comment Hinata smiled an put the bands on "great but there is another thing, you're it!" he said and after touching her both he and Senkou ran in opposite directions, at this Hinata gave them her version of a glare, that was mostly a semi-angry look, before start chasing both.**

**At the same time their kids were playing Sumire and Hiashi were talking "how's your wife Hiashi" "pregnant" "even after all that's happened you're still such a stiff, but tell me what's going to happen to your nephew" at this the hyuuga looked sad (AN: as sad as he can look anyway) before answering "the only thing I was able to make is that the seal ceremony is delayed a couple of years but the council is adamant about the subject" "hmp bastards" "correct, its time to change that old and obsolete tradition" at this comment Sumire smirked and answered back "that comes from the same person that used to think that everything was set and there was no escape to someone's destiny" "well… staying around Arashi tends to change your point of view" "yes, he had that effect on people" "changing the subject, Uchiha Fuguku is demanding Naruto's execution" at this comment Sumire's eyes became slits, oh how she hated that man, when they were young he tried claim Sumire for himself without thinking of what she wanted just because he was an Uchiha he thought he was entitled to her, and it seems that he wasn't letting go "that bastard, even after all these years he still tries to find a way to remove what Arashi have done" "don't worry Sumire nothing will happen to him if I have a word in the subject" "thanks Hiashi, by the way you should leave Hinata keep the weights it should help her in more than one way".**

**TIME SKIP:**

**A now six-year old Naruto was sitting next to his uncle Shin watching a his cousin Shinta play with his partner, a snow-white tiger named Nadare (avalanche), then something struck Naruto and he decided to ask his uncle" Shin-san why Nadare and Senkou have different colors" at this Shin smiled and proceed to explain " well you see Naruto-kun the identification and bonding ritual does more than tell us what partner we have and in which branch we go, it bonds us with our partners in a deeper level, that's why every member of the clan have heightened senses and reflexes, our partners gain longer lives and greater stamina, also if the human they are partnered with is a master in one element or it has an elemental bloodline of some sort the partner is affected as well, just look at your grandmother, so in this case due to Shinta's bloodline Nadare is that color" after this Naruto meditated a few seconds and said "so if I want to make Senkou have a cool color I need to be able to use hyoton, tell me Shin-san can hyoton be mastered without a bloodline" "yes, but it's very difficult" "then I decided I'll master hyoton" "Naruto is not that easy" "I know that but I'm determined to do it, sooo what do I need" "mostly you need to control the nature of your chakra, along with mastery over fuuton and suiton" "then I'll do it" at this Shin couldn't help but laugh at his nephew's silliness, even tough he knew if he really was determined he would do it "fine, if that's what you want I'll help you" "hell yeah"**

**"UZUMAKI NARUTO" yelled his mother enraged at the sight of her son using such bad words "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, WHO TAUGTH YOU THAT, I DIN'T RAISED YOU LIKE THIS SO TELL ME WHO" while Naruto was being scolded Shin decided to make his retreat "DON'T MOVE SHIN I'LL BE WITH YOU IN A SECOND" in that moment Shin knew he was doomed to feel his sister's wrath.**

**TIME SKIP:**

**Naruto now at seven years old was getting ready for his first day at the academy, he wore a pair of black semi-baggy pants, black shinobi sandals, a red t-shirt and an dark- blue electric jacket that reached only to his waist, the jacket had three crests in it, on the back the Kazama spiral, on his left bicep the standard uzumaki crest and in the right bicep the crest for the tiger branch, he looked himself in the mirror in his room and made a half frown, he wanted to go to the school in his favorite clothes, his orange jumpsuit, but his mother threatened him to burn it and leave him without ramen for a whole month if "he ever took a step outside the compound with that thing" so he just gave in, after he strapped his kunai and weapon pouch he went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast, while eating his mother decide to speak her mind.**

**"Look Naruto even if I don't want you be the rookie of the year I don't want to find out that you're the dead-last understood, I know it's important to hide your strength but I want you to make he effort okay" the blonde just nodded.**

**"Okay dear just, have a good time and learn a lot" and after kissing his son good bye in the right cheek he was gone while she saw him go to start the path towards his dreams.**

**And with this he started the path towards his ultimate goal being the new hokage.**

**------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: now there's the second chapter, now there are some things I want you to know.**

**1. - In order to keep Naruto to become too powerful and actually giving him some challenge I'm powering up everybody else.**

**2. -Also I'm pulling polls again, the reason, because it keeps me from making a too much of a cannon fanfic and makes my creativity run, so it is:**

**For teams and sensei, know this naruto and Hinata will be in the same team, also Kakashi and Sasuke (you know the sharingan) and Kiba is out of the question (the rivalry thing) and finally, if Kakashi wins there will be the traditional wave village arch, if not I'll make another c-rank mission and find a way to introduce Sasame in it, o yeah Gai is out.**

**So I hope you like it and see you soon. **


	3. graduation and discoveries

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…damn

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: it seems I made a mistake in Kiba's mother; her name is Tsume not Nidaho so from this chapter on I'll use the name correctly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: school life, graduation and discoveries

Naruto was returning from the academy, a week has passed since he begun to attend and it has been boring and weird to say the least, first he find out that most of the teachers hated him like the rest of the town but thankfully he was put in a class with was probably the only teacher that seemed to see him as a human, Umino Iruka, that and the fact that he was in the same class with Hinata was the highlights of the first day, after that everything went to hell, first his childhood friend Ino decided that she didn't like him around her and became a really mean person towards him but oddly enough not towards his partner, but Senkou being such good friend of Naruto decided to stay clear of the blonde female, of course this caused that Ino blamed Naruto so the rest of the week she spend it glaring at him and yelling him that "how was possible that he was so selfish that he didn't let poor Senkou be with her" completely sure and unaware that it was the tiger's decision in the first place, and when he tried to explain it to her only caused to infuriate the blonde more.

Next there was his friends Shikamaru and Chouji, he knew both of them since he could remember thanks to the fact that he needed to go trough training from such an early age they became more like acquaintances, hopefully the won't be like the villagers, following was Shino who just creep him out not because of his bugs no, because Naruto understood that they were Shino's partners, it was because the guy barely said a word.

And don't let him get started on Sakura who was in many ways like the rest of the villagers and in other ways a lot like Ino in the fact that she wanted to pet his partner and squeeze it like some plushy not caring if the tiger is interested, and again with the same results as Ino.

And finally he was put with the two persons he never wanted to be with Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke, with the first he doesn't know what the hell was wrong with him he just insults him, glare at him or even growls at him, and his dog partner is no better, Naruto just don't know what did he do to deserve such hate he had only see the boy 3 times in his whole life.

The second is no better, just different he saw him as if dirt was better than him and to some degree he understands it, after all his family was murdered not too long ago, but still that kid just rubs him in the wrong way.

Basically his week has been nothing but boring lectures, scolding from all the teachers, glares, nearly-impossible questions and if it hasn't been for Hinata, loneliness, the good thing is that her mother promised him to teach him a basic clan jutsu at the end of the week.

After arriving the compound the blond go with his mother to learn the jutsu.

"Aright come here Naruto this is one, if not the most basic jutsu for any member of the clan, and is one of the few things we share with the Inuzukas" after saying that Sumire did a tiger seal and said the name of the jutsu: **Shikyaku no Jutsu (Quadruped technique) **after her nails got larger, her teeth elongated and she got down on all fours in the floor like an animal.

To Naruto this was a great thing, not only because the jutsu but the fact that he got to spend time with his mother, lately he haven't seen much of her due to the fact that she returned to being a jounin, she's training a genin team and on top of that she's the branch head.

"Now Naruto you must be careful when you use these jutsu because while using it will be difficult to make hand seals but you will gain a strength and speed boost, is that clear" the blond just nodded, after practicing the jutsu a couple of times until he felt comfortable with it then remembering his week in the school decided to ask his mother something.

"Mom"

"Yes dear"

"In my class there is a kid who just hate for no reason"

"What did you do to him?" "Nothing mom, he just glare and growls at me" at this comment Sumire caught a special interest, and even if she was pretty sure who was the kid she decided to not take any chances "tell Naruto this boy had a dog with him" "yes mom" _"so the story repeats itself again, I seriously thought Tsume knew to put things in perspective" _then she gave her son a small smile and said "the problem Naruto is not with you, is with the fact that you're a Uzumaki and he's a Inuzuka" "why" "because practically from the foundation of the village its been like that, nobody really remembers the reason for it, some say is for the way each clan bonds with their partners, at this point nobody knows or cares anymore, but son if that kid ever bothers you again just ignore it, let it go, because it not either you or that kid's fault" "but that's just stupid" "and why is that?" "Because we are hating each other for something that happened in the past and we don't even remember we should all get along we're konoha shinobi after all" at this Sumire looked surprised, his seven year old son was being in an infantile way, more mature and level-headed than most of the adults of both clans, after a second she gave him a smile and said "yeah it's stupid, but what are you going to do about it" "when I'm the hokage I'll change that, besides I'm sure I can kick his ass" "I'm sure you can, but what good will that do" "ergh, show him who's the best" at this Sumire give him a smile and a small laugh _"one moment he's wise and the other is naïve, seriously he's your son Arashi" _"I'm sure you will Naru-chan" saying the last part in an obviously teasing manner and succeeding "mom! Stop calling me that, I'm not a baby" "okay Naru-chan" "mom, stop it" "aright, aright, I'll stop Naru-chan"

"Mom!" she started laughing, sometimes it was just too easy to mess with him.

On a completely different location Kiba and his mother were training in the exact same jutsu.

The next week in school was supposed to be pretty uneventful, or it would have been if Kiba weren't trying to make Naruto fight, apparently his mother told him that his clan were nothing but a bunch of loosers that didn't deserve to be a ninja, that everybody in that clan are a bunch of backstabbing traitors, and that they hated dogs, by the end of the talk Kiba despised every last of the Uzumaki, and right now the Inuzuka was trying to make him fight so he can prove he was better, that and the fact that he wasn't comfortable with Naruto's closeness to Hinata.

"Come on looser!"

"Get lost"

"Hell no, now be a man and fight me"

"Or what" said the blonde clearly annoyed, Kiba was getting on his nerves and the yelling was attracting audience.

"Or I'll make you looser!" and with that he launched a punch with his left hand aimed to his head, Naruto moved slightly to his left and caught it with his right hand by the wrist and sweeping his foot with his right leg and pushing him with other arm towards the floor Kiba found himself kissing the floor with an annoyed blonde on top of him "drop it Kiba I mean it" an twisted a little more his arm to make his point after watching him nod Naruto released him and went to sit down next to Hinata.

Kiba frustrated started to yell to him "yeah that's right go away coward, looser, you're unable to finish what you started my mother was right about you and your kind you're nothing more than worthless failures each and every one of you so get out you don't even deserve to be a shinobi, maybe that's the reason you don't have a father, maybe he left you and your mother, because he was just another coward and a failure just like you"

At this comment the blonde raised of his seat trembling clearly suppressing the rage that was running trough his body, he really wanted to make the mutt eat those words of course Kiba being Kiba took this as a sign of fear, unaware that even his dog noticed the unavoidable outcome from the last comment, but before anything happened Iruka came and said that today were going to spar.

Reaching the training area Iruka broke everyone into groups; unlike normal spars there were three in every group. Watching his partners for the spar Naruto couldn't help but let out a rather Anko-ish smile, There standing next to him was Kiba, and next to the boy was a girl he really didn't like, Haruno Sakura, she had been on his last nerve since the beginning of their time in the academy and the drop that spilled the glass was that she actually said "idiots like you shouldn't even be allowed in the class, I don't know how someone like you could get in the academy or get something like Senkou" finishing with a really hurtful comment about the fact that he didn't have a father

This was specially hurtful because he really didn't know who his father was, by the time Sakura figured out it was to late to apologize, the damage was done and even Senkou had a grudge towards her, because with people like Ino he was grateful sometimes for the attention, others only tolerant to them but after the incident he just growls, roars, bears fangs and even launch the occasional warning swipe towards her, in short both of Naruto's practice dummies. Erg partners were in deep trouble.

"Aright first Naruto vs. Kiba, start!"

Not a second after Iruka said those words Naruto rushed towards his opponent determined to harm him as much as humanly possible for a seven year old and launched a right hook towards the right side of Kiba's face, the mentioned manage to barely dodge the punch but he was unable to avoid the backhand strike that the blonde launched with the same hand just after finishing the first punch making Kiba's head jerk to the right, then Naruto launched a reverse-high kick with his left foot connecting his left heel with his opponent's right cheek sending him flying for a couple of meters.

Sakura was terrified watching his classmate wipe the floor with Kiba and after send him flying he directed his gaze towards her, her green eyes met the sapphire of his but instead of finding the calming warmth that everybody he liked found comforting, she meet a pair of cold blue-steel eyes, that was fixed on her with a glare that was clearly saying "you're next!"

After hitting the floor and whipping the blood of his mouth Kiba launched himself attempting to take him while he was busy glaring at Sakura, he threw a punch with his right fist followed by another punch with his left, Naruto took the first in his face and stumble backwards a little but manage to regain control in time to catch the second with his right hand by the wrist, spinning himself the delivered with his left elbow two strikes to Kiba's chest and launched a hard kick to his stomach followed by a kick with his other foot to his face, Kiba manage to block only the last and took some distance between them panting heavily both from tiredness and pain, because Naruto subconsciously have been powering up his punches and kicks with chakra and doing exactly what his mother told him not to, draw attention to himself:

Hinata was sparring with Ino when both made an unspoken agreement to watch Naruto's fight, to the Hyuuga heiress watch his friend and new found crush fight so fiercely was scary to her, even if he still had the same blue eyes that always mesmerized and make her feel safe they were now irradiating so much anger that the kid that give her his weights to train and become stronger (which she keeps under her bed as her treasure) and is always trying to cheer her up and gave her confidence and his friendship just for being her, seems so far off (AN: Naruto is **not **using Kyuubi's chakra).

To Ino was another thing she just whished she'll be able to at least apologize to the boy before he pisses him too much.

But others not only watched with some fear in their eyes others like Uchiha Sasuke were incredibly angry, he was after all supposed to be the best yet this kid seemed to be stronger than him, and for the way he was fighting Kiba he obviously was stronger than him, but the Uchiha won't let that stay like that for too long, he have to be the strongest if he wanted to kill **him.**

To the rest of the spectators was obvious something, they really didn't know the blonde and that he was always holding back before, all came to this conclusion, whether they were classmates, teachers, friends, enemies or just curious watchers something was clear, they will have to start taking this more seriously.

Iruka seen that everyone stopped and was looking at the now rapidly escalating spar and transforming in to an all-out war (AN: again as much damage as a pair of 7 year olds can do) decided to stop the spar the moment they started using their clan jutsus.

An hour later both kids and their respective mothers were in the teacher's office discussing the reason why Naruto exploded and gave Kiba a beating.

"He started it"

"If you weren't such a coward we wouldn't be on this situation" Kiba answered back, actually believing what he was saying.

"You idiot, if you could keep your shut we wouldn't be in this problem"

Watching the boys the boys argue both mothers had different reactions, Sumire just sighed, all it took his son was a week, Tsume was staring at hers while her left eye twitching slightly while a vein was throbbing in her forehead, finally she snapped, "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU, KIBA I USUALLY DON'T CARE IF YOU FIGTH, BUT I CARE WHEN YOU GET IN TROUBLE, AND YOU" she said looking at the blond "WHAT COULD BE SO BAD TO END UP IN A FIGTH LIKE THAT ONE".

"She's right Naruto, I told you to just let it go whatever he did it can't be that bad"

Then the blonde explained what his opponent did going trough the taunting to his first attempts to strike him in order to make him fight to the things he said.

"Then he said everybody in my clan were worthless failures, then he said that's the reason I don't have a father, he said that he was a worthless failure".

The last comment shocked both mothers for different reasons, to Sumire this was unbelievable, her husband sacrificed too much, his life, his future and even his son to save this village and she was pissed and hurt, specially towards Tsume after all it was thanks to him that her husband and herself survived the war, but she was mostly hurt because she thought that even with their rivalry Tsume knew better to disrespect the memory of Arashi and the ones that died that day in that battlefield.

Tsume was shocked as well as angry to her son's actions towards the deceased hokage, granted, to his defense he really didn't know who Naruto's father was but still he should have known better than to mess with those memories.

Sumire just stared at the floor angry with her bangs hiding her eyes and the emotions they held spoke to Tsume without looking at her "Tsume I understand if you don't like me believe me its mutual, I can understand that you told all those lies to your son and manage just to spawn another generation of hatred, even if I thought you were better, I've tried to stop that cycle but doesn't matter know, I thought you were better than this, I really thought you wouldn't go as far as disrespect his memory just because he was my husband and his father, I thought you knew better than to taught your son to stain the memory of the people that have fallen that day, specially his" said while trembling in, a cold, barely restrained fury while silent tears rolled down from her concealed eyes.

Naruto for lack of a better word was shocked to see his mother cry, he only see her cry once when he was five and returned beat up to the compound from a walk, every time after that the only thing she ever showed was a sad look every time he asked who his father was or got to the verge of tears when he came beated up, but she never shed a single tear after that.

Tsume was taken back from those words, she knew that even if she didn't actually told his son to say those words it was, in some level, still her fault and it was something she will correct.

Kiba seeing the reaction was about to say something when his mother's hand in his shoulder and her glare told him not to after a couple of seconds Tsume said in a serious tone "this won't go unpunished Sumire, don't worry about it, you have my word" "I know Tsume, and I thank you for that"

The young Inuzuka just couldn't believe what he was hearing, there he was listening that he will be punished just for disrespecting the memory of some guy who was still (at least in his mind) a failure, so he decided to try and get himself out of the mess.

"But mom why do I have to…"

"Shut up Kiba, you did enough already"

"Aright come on Naruto let's go home"

Sometime later that day in the uzumaki compound a lonely figure was practicing, no more like destroying the sparring logs in the training area, trying to vent out some of the anger and despair he was feeling he was so focused in the task that he didn't noticed that it was pouring or that he was starting to hurt his hands.

He was just trying to relieve all the feelings he was having right now, he was feeling angry towards Kiba for his words, feeling frustrated for his inability to control himself, and frustrated to no end for his inability to help his mother so he was doing he only thing he could. He was so focused that he didn't notice him standing behind him a few steps away until he spoke.

"You should stop Naruto and come inside before you catch a cold"

Without turning back he spoke back "what do you want old man"

(AN: from this point on the hokage will be known as Ojiisan and Iroh will be known as old man)

"I already said it"

"Then leave me alone will ya", Naruto was not in the mood for lectures.

"You should come inside and have some tea, calm down and wait until the rain stops training is better if you're calm you know"

"I don't need any tea! What I need is that you leave me alone"

"Then I hope you don't mind if an old man stays here to keep you company"

"Suit yourself"

After a couple of minutes in silence the old man spoke up "you have to stop that"

"What are you talking about" but the blond knew what he meant and it never ceased to amaze him how an old man that always looked so care-free and easy going can be full of wisdom and seemed to read him like a book.

"You need to stop blaming yourself, this wasn't your fault as it's not your fault the treatment of the villagers, you should remember that there are things that cannot be controlled or justified, there are things that you can't do, after all you're just seven years old"

At this comment the blond stopped hitting the log an answered back without turning "then what am I supposed to do, they must have a reason to hate me, what good could I be if I can't stop them from hurting those who are precious to me"

"Again you're seven and your mother or us don't need to be protected, but you're right fighting for someone makes you strong, stronger that you could ever think. But that's besides the point, the idea is that if you keep those feelings inside you they'll end up consuming you, and I doubt any of your parents wants that for you."

Naruto more calm now, went to the old man and thanked him, after all he did manage to ease his insecurities and then both went back to the house.

In the house of the Inuzukas, Kiba was receiving his punishment, right now he was in the floor courtesy of his mother's right hook (AN: the idea for these scene I got it from the anime).

"Hey what was that for!" yelled the kid from the floor while whipping the blood of his mouth.

"For disrespecting the memory of the fallen ones"

He was about to retort but the glare of his mother and the crackle of her knuckles persuaded him.

"You should know better Kiba than to stain the memories of the one that died that day, tell me how would you feel if Naruto disrespected your father's memory, tell me what will you do in his place"

This comment shocked Kiba to his very essence, because now he realized what he was doing and he really didn't want to be exposed to that.

Seeing that her son was troubled Tsume sighed, she just wanted to make a point not give her son a reason to brood, so she said as final comment "look I'm not saying that you have to like the brat or anything like that, I'm saying that there are things that are best left unmentioned, basically think a little before speak, now go with your sister to get that treated" she said pointing at her son's bleeding lip.

Kiba wanting to know why he was punched in the face decided to ask his mother an obvious question " hey mom tell who was his father is he really that important or powerful"

"You don't need to know who he was it's a secret but yes he was a powerful shinobi and he was one who sacrificed the most in that battle"

After that incident the rest of his school life was pretty much passive after that the subject was never touched again, but that didn't stop Kiba or Naruto to fight with each other whenever they had the chance to do so, pulling every time new techniques, first Naruto defeated him with an Inuzuka technique, the **Tsuuga **much to his mother'sshock and amusement, the next time Kiba surprised him with a branch-jutsu from Naruto's clan, the **Tora Tsume** **no jutsu** (tiger claw technique) which made chakra claws in his fingers, the match was called a draw mostly because Kiba didn't realized how much chakra that technique used, which was a lot for a 9-year old kid, that and an encounter with Hinata's cousin Neji were the worst memories of his school life.

Hinata on the other hand didn't had a good school life, first her mother died, and when her sister Hanabi was old enough to be trained her father, pressured by the council, the fact that Hinata was the living image of his dead wife that was so painful to see her in the eyes and that she was unable to defeat Hanabi because again to her resemblance to her mother that Hinata couldn't bring herself to strike down her sister, as consequence she was labeled as weak and unable to be the heiress, Hiashi being raised as a normal hyuuga did what he though was the only way to help her become strong, he challenge her, stroked her pride trying to make her prove him the contrary, just like his father did many years ago with him and his brother, of course Hiashi forgot the detail that his daughter had a low self-esteem thanks to the rest of the clan, so the plan back fired, the only thing that kept her going with some shred of confidence was Naruto, who gave her his friendship, his blind confidence, but mostly and unknown to him, his determination and an example to follow, so while their friendship grew to Hinata another feeling was growing inside of her, it was beyond friendship, beyond a simple crush, it was love for her best friend, but she didn't knew if the object of her feelings felt the same and that scared her, thanks to that she became more withdrawn and more shy. To Naruto was a similar story he was starting to see his best friend in a different light, he was thinking it was maybe a crush, but he wasn't sure.

So the day of the exam finally came, Naruto thanks to his mother was no longer a midget, now he was as tall as Sasuke. That day was a sunny, clear day, in Naruto's opinion perfect to become a gennin and start his journey towards the hokage title, so after taking his breakfast he went to the academy.

In the classroom, the buzz of excitement and anticipation seemed to fill every nook and cranny of the class. The door to the room in the back, which was usually held for private lessons or detentions, was now opened and everyone could see a table that had shinny new headbands glistening in the suns light.

"Alright," said Iruka instantly gaining the attention of his class, "today is the gennin exam! You will be asked to perform several basic techniques that we went over these couple of years; also a written test will be required of you. This test will not influence you completion of this exam but it will be a factor, so please take it seriously."

The written test was pretty much a nap for Naruto and Shikamaru both only answered half the test before falling asleep, Shikamaru saying that these test were to troublesome and Naruto saying that he was better at practical things.

Next was the practical test, which in normal circumstances would be a problem to the blonde but he came ready.

So Iruka announced "This year's exam will consist of the Bunshin (Clone) and Kawarimi (Substitution) jutsus, when I call you name come and enter the room."

An every kid started entering the room leaving with a head-band an a happy face or a disappointed face soon enough, then it was Naruto's turn and instead of making three bunshins he filled the room with clones earning a gasp from Iruka and Mizuki after receiving a band he left the classroom.

When he was leaving the academy he saw the other parents congratulate their sons and daughters but no one was there to pick him or congratulate him because everybody he knew or cared about was busy or in a mission, when the rest of the parents saw that he actually passed started glaring at him and whispering.

"I can't believe they actually let him graduate"

"Yeah he should have been killed years ago"

"Hey isn't that the"

"Don't say it you know it's forbidden"

These comments make a dent in Naruto's good mood so instead of going home happy, he went to where he could be alone, unknown to him a figure he trusted was waiting to make his move if he did this right he'll got what he wanted and he will kill the demon, he will kill two birds with one stone.

(AN: I'm skipping to the part when Iruka found Naruto with the scroll and Mizuki tells him why everybody hates him, the only difference with the original scene is that Naruto looses his headband that ends cut in half on the grass before he ran off with the scroll.)

After hearing the reason of why everybody hates him he couldn't take it anymore and he and Senkou ran with the scroll followed by Mizuki.

Now the blonde was running through the treetops when Iruka appeared behind shouting.

"Naruto give the scroll, hurry, there isn't much time", the blonde answered turning around and punching him in the face sending him to the floor along with him.

"Why did you do that Naruto?"

"Because you're not Iruka" then the fake Iruka smirked and transformed back into Mizuki "so how did you find out" "because I'm Iruka" said the blonde before transforming back to his chunnin form.

"Why do you defend it Iruka? Don't you hate the demon that killed your parents? Don't you hate that fox?"

"I do hate the fox! It has been nothing but a disgrace and a plague to this village"

Unknown to him Naruto and Senkou were listening to every word he was saying and was silently crying "so Iruka-sensei was lying to me as well, I can't believe I was so stupid to believe someone from outside my clan will ever care for me" the new gennin was thinking but then he heard the next part.

"But for Uzumaki Naruto, I hold nothing but respect! He's a proud citizen of Konoha!"

Mizuki sneered before saying "too bad you won't see me kill the demon, NOW DIE!"

Ready to deliver the final strike, but suddenly Naruto appeared and rammed his right knew in the traitor's face while his partner rammed its head in the chunnin's gut sending him flying a couple of feet.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei I'll kill you" the gennin said while his partner was watching his sensei

"What could you to me, I could kill you in a second"

"Then go ahead and try it, I can do more damage than you,** kage bunshin no jutsu**"

Then the whole forest was filled with Narutos, Mizuki just stood there speechless when the clones spoke in unison "oi! Weren't you going to kill me, if you don't come then I'll go to you" and with that all the clones charged intending to beat the crap out of the chunnin.

In Konoha a loud, really unmanly, long, screeching, rather stereotyped girly scream could be heard. (AN: I'm not trying to insult anybody but I couldn't think of anything else so please don't take it the offensive way)

The next thing the brown-haired chunnin saw was his attacker beaten to a pulp in the floor twitching.

"Hehehe I guess I overdid it"

"Naruto are you okay"

"Of course sensei, never better, to bad about my headband though"

"Come here and close your eyes" Naruto did as told and when he opened them he had his sensei's headband in his forehead, both were so happy that didn't saw that Mizuki was moving.

With his last batch of strength and a shout of "die demon" he launched a kunai that only scratched the scroll but he got tree claw marks across his face courtesy of the blonde's partner, after that Mizuki passed out from the pain.

From the scratched part of the scroll a folded paper fell addressed to one person: Uzumaki Naruto, the kid immediately took it and began to read.

_Dear Naruto:_

_How are you? Hopefully well I'm sure it's a surprise reading this but you'll see I'm your father and I'm sure you know me or at least heard about me (if not damn what does anyone have to do to be remembered) but know that my name is Kazama Arashi or the yondaime I write this because what I'm about to do, the Kyuubi is attacking and there is only one way to stop him, I'm sorry for putting this burden on you son and even if it is my wish that you are to be treated like the hero you're about to become, I fear that maybe that won't happen but please don't blame the hokage, your mother or the villagers, it just happened that way, I'm not asking for your forgiveness, just a little understanding, the fact is that you were the only one that could save konoha in that time, so I'm sorry I know is not much but everything I own including the clan techniques and my own are left to you, along with this jutsu I created for the clan and more importantly to you, your mother knows it, ask her about the **juu-jin kage bunshin no jutsu**_ (man-beast shadow clone) _and show her this letter, remember son doesn't matter what anybody said you're not a monster or a demon, you're someone with a burden that you didn't ask for, so be free, be strong, live happy and fulfill your dreams don't let fear, anger or hatred consume you, and for everything that's good in the world don't became a self-centered prick._

_From a father who loves you with all his heart and wishes with every fiber of his being be with you._

Naruto finished the letter pocketed in his jacket and ran off followed by Senkou, he just couldn't take it anymore, leaving a confused Iruka with the scroll.

When the news came to the clan everybody started looking for him, they didn't knew the reason but it was obvious that he wouldn't do it just because of it, soon Hinata joined the search.

"Ano.. Sumire-san why did Naruto-kun disappeared"

"I don't know Hinata, but I intend to find out, I just wish to know where he is"

Hinata then remembered something lost into her memory, where her friend goes when he needed to think.

_Flashback starts:_

A ten-year-old Naruto was leading by the hand a blushing Hinata towards the hokage monument and when they arrived they sat in the head of the yondaime and looked towards the village admiring the beauty of the view they got, after 20 minutes Hinata spoke up.

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun why are we here"

"I wanted to show you this, is my thinking spot, this is where I come when I need to be alone"

"The-then why are you showing it to me"

"Because you're my best friend that's why" said Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world making Hinata blush severely, after a few minutes he spoke again.

"You know for some reason I just feel safe in this place, more in this specific head"

_Flashback ends._

After the realization she went alone towards the hokage monument hoping to find him, and as she suspected there he was over his father's head, in the company of his partner, he seemed to be talking to someone while Senkou was staring to the front, Naruto was so absorbed that he didn't notice her approaching, soon enough she was at hearing range.

"Isn't it ironic that every time I'm in need of comfort or inspiration I come to you seeking it"

"_Whom is he talking _to_"?_

"Even if I didn't knew I still came, just like any other kid does with its family, I turn to you dad"

At this Hinata gasped silently _"what did he say? Is this the truth Naruto-kun"_ but the shocked was soon replaced with joy, now no one, not even the council will be able to oppose for them to be together.

"I wonder how different things would had been if you were still around, I wonder if the village despised me, I wonder if my life would had been different, but I wonder what besides the looks I got from you, don't misunderstand me, I'm still royally pissed with you but still you can't blame me, what would you do in my place, I understand the reason in a way, heh I guess we do have that in common"

Hinata thinking that she heard enough called for him before she hear something private

"A-a-no Naruto-kun I- I've been looking for you"

"Hinata-chan what are you doing here" asked Naruto emotionlessly

"Everybody is looking for you" "okay let's go" and with that the trio left the monument with the blonde and the tiger unaware of the revelation of his secret.

Back in the hokage office Sumire was both relieved and furious with her son and she was going to give him a piece of her mind when they returned to their home.

Back in the compound Sumire was speaking so fast that her words where almost impossible to understand

"whatwhereyouthinkingdissapearinglikethatandyoualsostolethescrollofsealings!thescrollofsealings!whatthehellpossesedyoutodosomethinglikethatseriouslynowwhatdoyouhavetosayinyourdefenseyoungman" she finally said and stopped to regain her breath.

"why" said the blonde looking at the floor while his bangs hid his eyes.

Sumire seeing her son behavior sensed that something was wrong and it was frustrating that she didn't know what "why what Naruto"

"why did you tell me who he was, after all these years and you didn't tell" he said lifting his head and meeting her amber eyes with a steeled glare in his usually warm blue eyes.

"all these years, all those times I asked you and I had to find out from a letter that he left me so why? What's the reason you feel that you need to hide the truth from me" he was doing anything but shouting.

At this the branch head was taken back understanding what happened, her son found out who his father was "calm down and listen to me okay"

after he calmed down (which took quite a while) she started explaining "Naruto during the last war your father made a lot of enemies and we agreed that until you could fend for yourself and for the family you will probably have one day you will go by the name of Uzumaki"

after a few seconds Naruto nodded in understanding but it was obvious that it will take some days to get past the subject but his mother was sure he will eventually get over it.

Naruto wanted to ask her mother about his father, how he was like, what he ate, what was his thoughts in some things like the funny feeling he was having towards Hinata, get to know him in a way, but he was tired and the next day the were the sorting of the teams so he went to bed.

Sumire just watched her son, she knew he was hurt but she also knew that he will pull out of this one.

And with that Naruto's school life ended and his journey, his real journey towards his goal was starting the next day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: this was by far the longest chapter of both stories I ever wrote and I seriously hope it was good enough so please review, now for the other stuff:

First: if anyone is wondering how Naruto (or more likely Sumire) ended up with the **Tsuuga** or why Kiba have a jutsu from the tiger branch I'll explain it in two chapters exactly.

Second: the team is officially with Kakashi and Sasuke.

Third: the pairing is officially Naru/Hina, but don't worry everyone that wanted Sasame I'll post the prologue of a story for that pairing soon enough, also I hope that you don't stop reading this story just for this reason because in my opinion it's better made than my other one, also this will not stop Sasame from trying.

Finally a challenge of some sort, the last chapter I mentioned two members of the uzumaki that had a blood line or were element masters( Shinta and Tatsuki) there is another two( one obvious and the other not so much) that had the same qualities so who are they? The hint: look for the fur color and/or the name of the partner, so can you guess or not.

In the chapter I'll be giving a reason to Hinata to faint( evil laughs) I know its rather predictable but still.

So please review Flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is.

That's all, hope you like it, ja ne.


	4. genin test

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…damn

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: okay there are things I forgot to mention and they are important:

- Senkou is using weights as well (it wouldn't be right if he couldn't keep up with Naruto would it?)

- Thanks to the bond the animal partners live longer, hence they take more time to grow up

(Sorry but if I don't do this poor Akamaru might end up in bad shape in the future)

- Not all the Uzumaki are blood related to Naruto (it's like the Hyuugas or the Uchihas)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: genin test

The next morning Naruto was walking to the academy with a faraway look still trying to digest everything he found out yesterday, in less than tree hours he find out he was the vessel of the most powerful demon, son of the greatest shinobi and the target of who knows how many ninjas, he was so distracted that the only thing that stopped him from constantly bumping into someone or something was Senkou, who kept pulling him by his jacket.

When he arrived to his classroom he took his usual seat next to his friend Hinata while his partner got in top of the nearby desk, curled himself and proceed to sleep as well, unaware that the entire class was being watched.

In the hokage tower all the jounins were gathered around the crystal ball that the hokage held in order to see the candidates for genin, this for the difference of a few details was a common thing to do every time a class graduates, the difference was that in the room was a young woman in ANBU uniform without her mask. Of course everybody knew who she was and also everybody knew that because she was in that room Kakashi won't show up.

While watching the crystal ball someone on the woman's left spoke "you know Chidori your cousin is really cute when he does that, it makes you want to kill something" said the woman while watching Naruto mumble some incoherent things and snuggling deeper into his own arms, making Sumire who was also in the room to sigh at the comment.

The woman known as Chidori turned towards the one who said the comment and answered back "now I think you're overreacting a little bit don't you think" gaining a nod of approval from Sumire, before the head of the tiger branch heard the rest of the comment "besides he used to be cuter, but you're right it makes you want to maim something"

At this comment everybody in the room sweat dropped, but what was to expect if those two were best friends practically from day one, yes, Uzumaki Chidori and Mitarashi Anko were best friends and thanks to that fact Anko's psycho like character rubbed in Chidori from an early age.

"Remember when he was only seven Anko, we was so cute back then"

"Yes and naïve, I can't believe we actually convinced him to fill the onsen with snakes"

"Or the time he defended you from that idiotic villager"

_Flashback:_

Chidori, Anko and a seven year old Naruto and Senkou were walking towards the blonde's favorite ramen stand, the reason is that due to a mission Sumire was out of the city and Chidori offered to watch over him and for the sake of not being alone with a seven year old she manage to convince Anko to join them.

While they were on the way a stupid villager seeing them decided to "share" his opinion of them so he shouted.

"Damn, you traitor's bitch why are you still here, just die and free us from your sickening presence, and this is low even for you relating yourself with that demon… argh!!!"

The man couldn't finish the sentence because he was now in the floor doubled in pain courtesy of Naruto's fist that was aimed to his family jewels while Senkou bit his leg as hard as he could.

"No one talks to my friend that way, do it again and I'll make sure you pay, get it"

_Flashback ends._

"Yeah, I still can't believe the brat stood up for me"

"Well, he cares for you" said Sumire "but I still don't approve the fact that you tried to teach him how to torture people"

"Bah, he will have to use it eventually, besides its not like I taught him my trademark secrets" said the snake mistress.

The hokage cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as soon as he got it he started explaining the specific reason for the meeting.

"All right the main reason for this meeting is that usually the teams are meant to be specialized in an area whether its assault, tracking, recognizance to mention some, the problem its that this time around there are too many jacks-of-all-trades, as such there can't be specialized teams so I called you here to see what can we do without unbalancing the teams"

"Hokage-sama I get that making specialized teams will make things unbalance and eventually mess things up but what does it have to do with me" asked Chidori.

The old man turned to see her and it still amazed him how much she had changed from that bratty 14 year old that used to scare everyone outside her clan, including surprisingly his deceased successor. To this amazingly beautiful young woman that was now a great example of how a shinobi must be and act, while she was still somewhat disrespectful she was never out of place, and fulfilled the orders she was given in a quick and effective way. But outside her job she was a wonderful and caring person. Even if she had a somewhat explosive and sadistic character.

Of course the change wasn't just in attitude but physical as well, she was as tall as Sumire with vibrant sapphire-blue hair that reached her hips, and hourglass shaped body with sizable breasts, long toned legs, her eyes that used to be light brown are now emerald green thanks to the bond with her partner Yaban (wild, untamed, brute, you get the idea) a fully grown male jaguar that this day in particular decided to stay at the compound, while her face usually held a genuine, carefree, slightly psychotic smile, now was serious making obvious that she had a valid question.

"Because right now all the non specialized students there are a lot with potential for more than just one thing"

"And you want me to take a student or a team and make them assassination specialist don't you" replied Chidori, after all when it comes to assassination she was the pride and joy of the jaguar branch, and that's an accomplishment by itself, after all the jaguar branch are the Uzumaki assassination specialists, all this at the age of 26.

"Yes I would like you and Anko to take if not a team an apprentice in your respective arts"

"Don't you think that's a little too early hokage-sama" asked Sumire in a concerned tone, she knew that if Chidori and Anko could have a choice they would probably choose her son.

"Hmmm maybe you're right after they become chunnin then"

In the mind of Chidori and Anko there was just one thought _"damn it! So close"_

"Now that out of the way the other reason is that I really don't know what to do, or more likely who to put in Sasuke's and Kakashi's team, so any ideas"

After a couple of minutes of discussion the teams were set and all the present decided to watch the crystal ball.

Back in the classroom Sasuke arrived to an after seeing the blonde sleeping form got angry, he still was sore after Naruto defeated in a sparring match during their third year at the academy.

"Heh I still can't believe they let a looser like you graduate" said the Uchiha, with his face now in a scowl.

Naruto just shifted his head in a way that was now watching Hinata, mumbled something and closed his eyes again.

"Damn it dobe answer me!" Seeing that he wasn't getting an answer he just walked away with anger plastered in his face while Naruto mumbled "stupid emo-teme"

Sakura being the fan girl that she is promptly stepped in to defend the object of her admiration "Naruto-baka don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that! Now apologize to him" seeing that the blonde had now intention of listening or doing what she just told him to do, she charged only to be halted by Naruto's partner, who was in a crouching position ready to pounce her if given any sign of treat towards his partner.

"Screw you Sakura. Hinata-Chan please wake me up when Iruka-sensei comes back" and with that he went back to blissful unconsciousness.

Hinata on the other hand was just there staring at her best friend, trying to find a way to make him know her feelings, but at the same time scared of the outcome, however she without noticing was leaning closer to the face of the object of her feelings, then deciding that their sensei should arrive at any second decided to wake him up.

"Ano N-Naruto-kun I think Iruka-sensei will arrive now" she said while gently moving him in a futile attempt to bring him back to the land of the living.

Seeing that the blonde didn't react she moved a bit closer and tugged his jacket gently

"Naruto-kun wake up" when he heard someone calling his name the blonde raised his face to see who was calling him but he did it in such a way that his and Hinata's lips met in what it would be their first kiss.

At this Hinata's eyes widened of surprised while her face reached a new shade of red, while the kiss was sending in her being waves of feelings. Her first kiss was with the boy she loved and admired for so long and feeling was joyous and at the same time intoxicating, producing a torn feeling between the need to deepen in the kiss and backing away.

"_Naruto-kun is kissing me?! Naruto-kun is kissing me!_ _Maybe we can be together! he might even share my feelings, but this was just an accident, no, besides he haven't pulled back, maybe it's not an impossible"_

And she returned to enjoying it for whatever amount of time will last.

To Naruto however, was different, he was enjoying the kiss aright, but he was being tortured by one little thought _"Hiashi san is going to kill me!_ _Hiashi san is going to kill me! Hiashi san is going to kill me!,_ _but this feels good and right, and how come I didn't notice how pretty she was, no, no, no I have to stop doing that I'm not a pervert!" _ And with that though he tried pulling back his head, and to his surprise failing to do it, a feeling in the back of his head didn't let him, and was somehow saying to him that if he pulled back he will regret greatly.

After what it felt an eternity for both of them (but was really 5 seconds) Iruka returned to the classroom with the roster for the teams but he noticed that everyone was watching another thing instead of paying attention curious, he directed his gaze towards were the rest of the kids were looking and found the scene, after that he coughed rather loudly to gain everyone's attention and successfully separating the pair who were now several seats from each other with a face red as a tomato.

"Aright now that everyone its paying attention I want to congratulate all of you for graduating and becoming genin" and he proceeded to explain about how a ninja must behave and that they now represented the village Naruto however was not listening he was more focused on the weird, funny feeling that his friend caused in the pit of his stomach and how after the kiss the feeling got funnier and weirder.

"Now for the teams, team one…."

"_Why do I feel this way towards Hinata?"_

"Team two"

"_Do I like her?"_

"Team tree"

"_Of course I like her, she's my friend"_

"Team four"

"_But I just like her that way?"_

(AN: now I'm skipping the rest of the teams and go to the important ones)

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi"

"Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Yamakana Ino, your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma"

"Team 10: Akamichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai"

This arrangements caused several and different reactions, first Sakura and Ino both shared one thought, _"why can't I be with Sasuke-kun" _and inner Sakura added her two cents "Iruka-sensei you'll pay for this, SHANNARO!" 

The last loyal survivor of the Uchiha was thinking differently _"damn it, why do I have to be with these losers, well at least I'm not with any fan girls"_

Naruto was thinking differently _"why the teme, why, well at least I'm with Hinata-chan"_

But to Hinata this sole day was without the shadow of a doubt the best day of her entire life not only did she received her first kiss from the love of her life, but she was also in the same team as his, and she will be able to tell him her feelings.

"Aright class your senseis will be picking you up after lunch so good luck"

Naruto was pissed along with his partner, why?, because his so called sensei was two hours late, so he decided to do to his sensei what his cousin Chidori asked him to do, fill the guy with shuriken and kunai if he ever show up late, he of course knew the reason of this weird request, hell, everybody on konoha knew that she hated Kakashi and she didn't mind demonstrating it, what he didn't know why she was so angry with the shinobi, he have a theory but he decided to keep it to himself and do what she asked him to do, because when it comes to those two it was better to do what Chidori asked you to or else….

So in the minute their sensei showed his face he was rewarded four shuriken and four kunai that didn't hit the target.

"My first impression of you guys is that I hate you, specially you" said Kakashi pointing at Naruto, who just scoffed.

"Okay meet me in the roof in 5 minutes" and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Now in the roof the three genins seated down in front of their sensei that studied them for a moment before speaking, "okay now tell me your dreams, goals, likes, dislikes and hobbies"

"A-no sensei why don't you go first"

"Fair enough, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't feel like telling you my likes, my dislikes are none of your business, I don't have that many dreams and I have a lot of hobbies"

"_All we learned was his name"_ was the thought that crossed their minds.

"Aright now you brooding one"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things, I dislike a lot of things and I don't like a lot of things, training is my hobby and my goal is to kill a certain man and revive my clan"

"Riiiiiiight, now you the one with the kitty" this comment earned him a growl from Senkou who was more than ready to teach this guy how much of a "kitty" he was.

"_Now I see why Chidori hates him" _thought the blonde before answering.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like my friends, specially Hinata-chan (this made Hinata blush), ramen, training, my partner and my family, I dislike arrogant bastards who think everything must be handed to them just because they come from a clan, and people who judge others without knowing them, my dream is to be hokage so everyone will acknowledge me"

"Okay now you"

"Ano, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like gardening, my friends, making medicine, and gentle people, I d-dislike rude people, and judgmental people, my dream is to become strong enough t-to be the clan's head and…." She trailed of while glancing at Naruto, blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"_Wow she's really cute when she do that, ack, no stop that damn it"_ thought the blonde.

Then Kakashi proceeded to explain the why of the genin test and the survival training.

The next day he woke up at 5 and reached the training ground at 6 to find his long-time friend there already. And after remembering how his family teased him because of the kiss they shared, how they find out was beyond him, but he say hello to her and leaned in the rail of the bridge to contemplate the river while both genin and tiger stayed in an uncomfortable silence, soon their other teammate arrived and after two hours their sensei arrived as well.

"YOU CICLOPTIC BASTARD, WHY ARE YOU 2 HOURS LATE" yelled the blonde while his partner nodded in agreement.

"I got lost in the road of life, anyway the idea is that you take one of this bells from me you have until noon"

"A-no sensei but there is only two bells"

"The one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back at the academy, now when you come you better do it with the intention of killing me" then he put an alarm clock in a stump.

In that moment Naruto decided to talk "why are you always late if you have an alarm clock"

"You should watch yourself, people like you are usually the weakest and are the first ones o fail" answered back Kakashi

Naruto was about to launch himself towards the jounin for the comment but he calmed himself and remembered what his cousin told him to do _"what was I supposed to do in a situation like this, o yeah I remember now"_

And so he raised his left hand and folded his entire hand except the middle finger in a rude gesture.

"What was that?" asked the angry Kakashi

"What my cousin told me to do if you started acting like that"

Kakashi took a second to calm himself, it was unbelievable that a genin manage to make him angry just like that "anyway begin" and the four disappeared in the woods.

"_At least they can mask their presence"_

At the same time Naruto and Senkou were observing their sensei while forming a plan, at plain sight he didn't look too impressive, but neither many of his cousins and he knew better than underestimate his opponent _"okay now what I have to do is distract him with a couple of kage bunshin and then Senkou and I can take the bells then while I keep him busy Senkou can give Hinata-Chan the other bell and we both pass"_ and with that he charged.

"Okay sensei lets go you and us" Naruto said

"You now you're a really weirdkid"

"Pfft like I care"

Naruto made 4 shadow clones and charged, the clones first crossing in the path of each other without bumping into the other attempting to confuse Kakashi, followed by Senkou and behind him Naruto.

"_Why the hell does he know kage bunshin" _thought Kakashi while he jumped over a sweeping kick the first clone launched, and shifted his weight to his left making the punch of second clone miss him, and then he raised his left arm to block the kick aimed at the left side of his face by the third clone, and lower his right forearm low enough to keep reading his book and block the punch of the last clone, when Senkou tried to make a low pounce to his middle area he failed to notice that naruto used his right hand to hold himself in the back of his partner for just a second while he trusted his left towards his face and he had to jerk his head back to avoid the kick.

Quickly assessing the situation Kakashi leapt back while the clones followed him and Senkou moved to his right, he of course noticed this action but he paid no mayor attention to the subject, after all Naruto was too young to use the bond in the way that makes his clan so powerful, but that decision was quickly proven wrong when Naruto started making seals.

"_What there is no way he could be able to do that"_

"_Aright focus on the bond and mold it then let Senkou do the rest, here goes"_ tiger, ram, ox, snake, bird tiger. And Kakashi's fears were confirmed when he heard Naruto saying the name of the jutsu, because it meant one thing.

**Juu Katon: housenka no jutsu** (beast fire release: mythical phoenix flame)

And from the mouth of the tiger several fist-sized fireballs were launched in a spiraling pattern towards his sensei.

Kakashi jus t had one thought _"OH SHIT"_ before using Doton: Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu (earth release: inner decapitation) to get away from the fireballs that destroyed the clones that were attacking him.

Seeing that his plan didn't work Naruto quickly went into the trees and started looking for Hinata while the mentioned watched the whole show while thinking _"naruto-kun is amazing"_

"Hinata-Chan over here"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, I was wondering if we could work together to get the bells with your juunken and my jutsus we'll get those bells in no time" he said making Hinata giggle.

"Okay now this is what we're going to do"

"_Damn it why this happened I'm an Uchiha"_ Sasuke was not having a good day first he's stuck with the dobe, next the said dobe proves that he was indeed holding back at the academy, later his sensei makes him look like an idiot leaving him stuck in hole and proving that even with Sasuke's sharingan active he is no match for the jounin.

"Are you willing to work with us teme?"

"Go to hell dobe"

"Fine then we'll just left you in that hole, let's go Hinata-Chan"

"Wait, what do you have in mind"

"_So the blonde figure it out lets see how they do it, well they passed anyway"_

No soon than a second he finished that trail of thought 3 clones along with Hinata rushed towards him, dodge the first roundhouse kick, parried the left hook of the second and blocked the right hook of the third, but what he didn't count was the fact that the three clones grabbed his arms while Hinata closed all of the tenketsus in his left leg leg, making him stumble before he got rid of the clones while Hinata attempted to get the bells and manage to stop her attempt, just in that moment Naruto, Senkou and Sasuke appeared and the two humans began making seals while Hinata got away, when the finished they launched their techniques.

**Juu-jinn Katon: kasumi engo no jutsu** (man-beast fire release: covering mist) and green combustible mist was launched from the by and the tiger's mouth.

**_Katon: goukakyu no jutsu_** (fire release: grand fireball) launched Sasuke.

When the techniques of both boys and animal merged created a sea of flames that almost leave Kakashi turned into a crisp while burning everything else in the range of the attack, they even manage to burn a good amount of the jounin's uniform, when the alarm sounded.

"Okay now all of you…pass" he said in a happy tone while using suiton to put out the fire on his clothes and the forest.

(AN: I'm skipping the explanation of the whole trash thing)

Back in the tower everybody was shocked or amused of the copy ninja's aspect, his clothes all tattered and burned while limping from the leg Hinata stroked.

"Hokage-sama team seven passed" everyone was shocked of this statement until they heard a joyful laugh.

"Is good to see that the brat is practicing what I taught him"

Kakashi turned around to see the one laughing and the cause of his current state and said in a low growl "you", and there he laughing his ass of was Uzumaki Iroh along with his partner who found this situation very amusing as well.

"You just had to teach him Katon don't you"

"Calm down Kakashi is not like you're dead and besides your book is safe isn't it"

"Well yes but why"

"Because I wanted to"

"So tell me Kakashi what is that you said" asked Sarutobi not believing his ears.

" I said they passed the test and I'm sure they will be makers of great things"

And with that the test of skill for team seven ended and their journey as shinobi begun guided by a new teacher.

AN: now other chapter done I hope you like it now for the other stuff.

-Do you like my new oc Chidori? Or any oc that I create for that matter? And don't worry she is not a Mary Sue she have a lot to deal with and a rather Anko-like temper (not as Psycho but more easy to anger) and she really have issues when it comes to Kakashi.

Now for pairings for Kakashi:

-A classic, Rin (I can make her go back to konoha)

-A different one, Tsubaki (she was Mizuki's girlfriend in a filler in the anime)

-A love-hate one, Chidori (Naruto will play a part in bringing them together)

The voting ends in two chapters.

In the next chapter will have a simple glance of why she hates Kakashi this much (oh yeah it will be a filler)

So that's all Ja ne


	5. daily life

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…. And you have no idea how much that pisses me off (then again it's probably for the best)

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"Inner Sakura "

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: I seriously can't believe that you guys never guessed who were the bloodline limit carriers in the Uzumaki clan:

-Tatsuki

-Kyo (seriously since when cougars have clear-blue fur)

-Tenshi (this one was more difficult but still the name of the partner was a dead giveaway)

Dragon Man 180: good idea, I'll try something like that

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: daily life**

"Damn it!! Why the hell do we have to this, again!!!!" shouted the blond in frustration, of all the meager and undignified tasks they have to perform as genin this was one of the worst, if not the worst of them all, capture 'tora' the daimyo's wife cat.

"A-a-no Naruto-kun I-I'm sure that tora didn't w-want to scratch you like that" retorted Hinata, while blushing at the proximity of the object of her affections, a week passed since the accidental kiss and instead of improving it seems that she retracted herself further to the point where she fainted if Naruto was too close to her.

"Tch, this is a waste of time, we should be training" said Sasuke adding his two cents.

Senkou couldn't but agree.

Naruto couldn't help but to agree with him not that he will ever say it out loud, in all the time that had been a team the only thing they have been doing it's chores that all the people were too lazy to do themselves, granted not all of them were like that some actually have a reason of not doing them, like the lady who had a broken leg but the rest were just lazy people.

"Now, now Naruto don't complain these missions are necessary and they're not a waste of time as you call them" said his sensei without raising his gaze from the book in front of his face.

"What is that purpose?" retorted the blond puzzled.

"To build teamwork of course," said Kakashi as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Naruto all but shouted "HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BUILD TEAMWORK DOING CHORES"

"Shut up dobe" said annoyed the Uchiha

"What was that teme?!"

Acting as if he didn't hear it he carried on with his comment "but I agree with him this is nothing but a waste of time"

"That might be but this is the work of a genin"

"Being a genin sucks" Naruto finally said, he thought that when he became genin he would be doing rescues, escorting princesses, guarding the daimyo, not doing chores! The only thing good is that tomorrow was his free day, and if he finished this meager 'missions' on time maybe he could get Setsu-san teach him more doton, and maybe even get the old man to teach him another Katon jutsu.

After saying goodbye to his friend and sensei he and his partner headed back to the compound, twenty minutes later he reached the compound and he went straight to the area where the jaguar branch lived and trained in hopes of finding his doton teacher, he found him in the tallest roof top of the farthest house, apparently reading something, and Naruto was sure that it was some awesome manual of how to be a better ninja and a better clan head, yes Naruto felt for Setsu something akin to admiration it did help that the jaguar branch head taught him the only doton jutsu he knows (AN: I would like to remind all that this is **not** a yaoi fic, so please don't misunderstand)

Setsu was reading aright however it was not as good as Naruto thought, not many knew his secret (and those who knows of his secret won't say a word under the treat of being impaled with a spear of earth in a very painful place) that Setsu the proud and dignified, yet easy going head of the jaguar branch was closet pervert, and as such he was an avid fan of icha-icha paradise, but he knew better than to just read it in the open, specially in front of the last of the Kazama, if Chidori or worse Sumire find out, not even the kyuubi itself will save him from their wrath.

"Setsu-san!! Down here!!" shouted the blond making Setsu stumble and fumble his book in his hands in an attempt to hide from the boy, he succeeded a second before Naruto was able to notice it.

"Naruto!! What did I tell you about shouting when people are in roof tops!!" Setsu said, before gazing at the blond, the first thing he noticed it was that Senkou was missing; it was uncommon that he and Naruto separated.

"Not to do it" Naruto answered rubbing the back of his head.

"That's right, and where is Senkou anyway?"

"Probably went to find Nadare, he needs to spar" just as a human needs to train a Uzumaki animal does it as well and what better way to do it than to spar with others.

"I see, well anyways what do you want Naruto?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me a doton jutsu"

"Another one?"

"Yeah! How am I supposed to hokage if I'm not strong enough?"

"Fine, come on" he knew that the fastest way he could get rid of him was to give him what he wanted.

A couple of minutes later they reached the training field that was used in the compound to train in earth jutsus, it was completely deserted as the previous training in it was finished over an hour ago, the plan that was put in action all those years ago came to fruition, and many of the infants were showing clear promise in the doton area, hence the why of the field, there the blond sat cross-legged on the floor and listened intently to his teacher for the evening.

"Aright Naruto this time I'm going to show you **Doton: Retsudotenshō (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm) **this is a dangeruos jutsu and you could seriously hurt someone if you're not careful with it okay" Naruto nodded in affirmation and raised his hand, signaling he had a question.

"yes Naruto what is it?"

"Does this jutsu have a limited range like the **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)**?"

"no Naruto it doesn't now whacth carefully" Setsu sadi and procceeded to create a mud clone before running tru several handseals and calling the name of the jutsu.

"**Doton: Retsudotenshō**" and he slammed his hands in the ground.

not a moment the words left his lips the earth around the clone spiraled inwards on itself burying the clone before crushing it.

"now here are the seals" with that Setsu proceded show himin slower motion the seals: dragon, hare, ram, ape, ox, boar, rat, horse, dog, and after the final seal he gave the boy the last instruction.

"o yeah naruto you can use kage bunshin to speed the proccess"

since Chidori found out that he can use kage bunshins she proceeded to explain to train him in the use of them claimimg that one day he will be as good as her, when he asked what was so important about kage bunshin, she explained to him and then she proceded to make his shadow clones do tree climbing saying that the more control he had the more jutsus he can use and thanks to this training he was finally able to master **katon: hosenka no jutsu.** As such he can now ask Iroh for a new jutsu as it was the agreement, After all who is beter to teach katon that the village's katon specialist?.

He found him in the tiger branch section in one of the big houses (AN: it looks like sasuke's house) playing go with another elder member of the branch while his tiger Sessou wachted the game with interest.

"oi!! old man"

"now what Naruto"

"I mastered the **hosenka** so I'm here for you to fulfuill your end of the deal"

"fine, sit down and wacht"

"why?" asked the boy truly puzzled

"you're going to learn to play go"

"WHAT!?!"

"wacht your voice kid, this game foments strategy something important you need to know"

"why?"

"Naruto do you really think that Sarutobi became the hokage by just charging head on, no, learning strategy it's nessesary if you want to become a great ninja, now sit down and wacht, if we have time then maybe I'll show you a new katon jutsu"

after what it felt like an eternity the game ended with Iroh coming as the winner he went to a training field with Naruto who was scowling by this time, even if he did learn something, the less he saw of go the better.

"now Naruto I'm going to teach you **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu( fire release: grand fireball technique)**" now that got the boy's attention, since he saw the Uchiha perform it in the test he had been iching to learn it.

Iroh made a half-tiger seal with his left hand calling in his mind "**_katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu_**" and blowing a massive fireball that reached the training post five meters away.

"now Naruto for this katon you have to mold the chakra in lungs, retain it and lrelease it trougth your mouth, but unlike the **hosenka **here you have to release it as a large stream instead of several bursts"

"I know, I know, now show me seals!!!!" Naruto was practically bouncing in his spot

"calm down Naruto, shouting won't make Iroh go faster, only an act of kami could achieve that" said a voide with mirth in it's tone, the boy turned to see Sessou as the source of the voice, unlike the Inuzuka in the Uzumaki a partner talking like a human was not common, most can only communicate trough the use of the link in a telepathic way with their respective partners along with their natural skill to communicate the usual way, in all the clan only two have exhibit the trait of human speech, one been Sessou.

"Like you're the one to talk"

"Oi!! What about me!!" said Naruto, diffusing the situation before it got out of hand if they stat arguing they won't stop for a long time.

"Oh right, sorry about that" he said rubbing the back of his neck "the seals are: snake, ram, ape, boar, horse, tiger, you should practice with two handed seals before moving to other variations" "thanks old man!!"

"Kid, remember there are no shortcuts in life" said the tiger.

Naruto only nodded while watching the tiger, even if it was obvious that he passed his prime he still exuded an aura of power, showing his unusual colored fur product of his partner's mastery over Katon: black with intense fire-red stripes, and a pair of piercing gray eyes just like Iroh. Both of them have taught Naruto more than just jutsu and strategy over the years.

"What do you think you're doing stealing my phrases?"

"The kid needs someone competent to teach him"

"Yes me!"

"You competent old goat? Don't make me laugh"

The argument continued for two hours before both tiger and human called it quits only to pick up a exhausted Naruto that passed out due to exhaustion, back in his house after leaving him in his bed he encountered Sumire who wanted to have a word with him.

"What happened to him?"

"Don't worry he is just exhausted"

"I can't help it he is growing too fast"

"He is a kid with a big dream to achieve and a even bigger shadow to surpass"

" Every day he grows stronger and I'm afraid of what bastards like Danzo will do"

"You worry too much, relax, he is still a genin"

"I know, but still.."

"I think you should teach it to him now, it is after all his father's gift to him"

"What?!? But that is dangerous he could get seriously hurt or worse!!"

"Because it's his father's gift"

And with that Sumire knew that the old man was right.

The next morning Naruto was going to the training field that his mother told him to go, what Sumire didn't account was that her mother was training Naruto's reflexes that very same day, training that involved throwing to the kid several blunt objects that was meant to dodge. The result was a very sore Naruto who was hearing his grand mother's words in his head over and over again.

_"Don't think just act Naruto!!!"_

_"What the hell does she think I'm doing, staring at the space?"_

Arriving to the field he found his mother along with her partner Rui waiting for them.

"Aright Naruto what I'm going to show you it's the jutsus your father entrusted me with to give it to you"

Naruto's eyes widened and a real smile adorned his face before talking "you mean the.." he didn't finish as if expecting to be a bad joke.

Sumire couldn't help but to smile at her son's face " yes Naruto, I'm going to teach you **_the juujin kage bunshin no jutsu (man-beast shadow clone)_** so pay attention, the seals are tiger, ape, cross. Then you have to send part of the molded chakra to Senkou so he can produce a clone, now watch"

Sumire did the sequence and said the name of the jutsu a cloud of ninja smoke appeared and when it dissipated a perfect, solid copy of both Sumire and Rui stood next to the original. Naruto could do nothing but marvel at the jutsu his father made for him.

"Glad you liked it Naruto now you try it" the blond did as instructed and instead of the healthy clones he obtained a pair of sickly looking ones.

"Don't worry Naruto you will get it…. Eventually" the head of tiger branch said with mirth in her voice making the offended glare at her "practice makes perfection so get to it, okay?"

"Hey mom" Naruto said trying in a moment of curiosity.

"Yes dear"

"How come you know the tsuuga and dog breath knows the tora tsume?"

She knew that teaching Rikku that movement will come back to haunt her eventually, and it looked like it was now "because it was something I copy from her when we first took the chunnin exams together, and in that same fight she copied my jutsu"

"but how?"

"Because whether both clans admit it or not we are very similar and as such if you have good sight and the opportunity you can copy to a certain extent their techniques as they can copy ours"

"To a certain extent?"

"Yes, for example our tsuuga it's incomplete as well as their tora tsume no jutsu"

"I see now…" he was about to keep asking questions but his mother interrupted him.

"The jutsu is not going to learn himself, now go and practice"

Naruto did just that.

Later in the day he was taking a well deserved rest from trying to learn the jutsu, Senkou left him again to go hunting in the forest, his progress was slow if any at all, but that won't matter he will master it even if it takes him years to do it (AN: don't worry that won't happen).

He broke the trail of thoughts when he heard the sound of something being punched not too far away from where he was lying down in the grass so let his curiosity took the best of him and went to investigate the source of the sound, finding Chidori beating the crap out of a training dummy.

"Oi Chidori-chan!!! Overhere!!" he called her with enthusiasm while waving his hand.

"Hello Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be training?" she said with a smile.

"I was just taking a break, you know how my mom gets if I overdo it"

"Yes, aunt Sumire can be a real mother hen sometimes, again what are you doing here? Trying to learn something worthwhile huh? or are you spying me"

"No I don't, besides it's not like you hide that much" he said pointing at her outfit, it wasn't that revealing but it clung tightly to her body giving a good look of her curves.

BONK!!

"Watch it brat!!!" she snarled while shaking her fist at the same time that Naruto rubbed the injured spot.

"Itai" then he glared at her "what the hell was that for!!"

"for saying inappropriate to your cousin"

"Fine, I'm sorry then"

From that point the talk covered several topics, from what was new in their lives to techniques, it was all good until it got to Naruto's sensei, Kakashi.

"So you did get Kakashi as a sensei" she said with tension in her voice

"Yes, from the rumors I've heard he pretty tough, and that he have an awesome personal jutsu, and that he knows thousand of them, but they also said that he was involved in an incident that make him resign from ANBU as a result"

"Naruto I need to be alone now, could you leave" Chidori said with her eyes never leaving the floor.

"okay Chidori-chan"

after Naruto left Chidori grabbed the dummy in the shoulder area an pulled using his now revealed claws taking a chunk of what it would be the shoulder blade, part of the artery and muscle if the dummy would be a human. She lift her head revealing her amber eyes full of sadness and anger, she was not angry at Naruto for bringing up the incident he didn't know better, she was angry at Kakashi, because she was familiar with the incident. She still can't believe she was attracted to him.

She remembers the first time she heard from him, it was when she entered the academy, all her professor did was say "Kakashi did this, Kakashi did that" it pissed her off, and she was resolved to kick his as when she met this supposed prodigy.

She met him shortly after her graduation, when her future uncle-in-law visited her aunt he was accompanied by his genin team, there she meet two people that eventually will become her friends, Obito and Rin, as for Kakashi that time Obito said that he was a stuck-up bastard and Chidori had to agree with the Uchiha, the guy wouldn't go out of his way to help his friends if that endangered the mission, thought that girls could only be decent shinobis as medic-nin, and that losers were not supposed to be allowed as ninja.

Unfortunately her work discipline was not settled yet so her fan-girl side was immediately attracted to he mystery that was Kakashi, and the later seemed interested as well. They tried to date a couple of times, well she tried Kakashi was detached as always.

The first real problem came when he was 16, several months before he became a jounin. In a moment of weakness she showed him a jutsu exclusive of her branch, she stills remember that day.

Flashback:

"Kakashi come I want to show something great!"

"what a waste of time, it better be worth it Chidori"

"you won't know until you see it" she said in a sing-song voice with a playful smile on her face

when they reached the training spot he looked to see a dummy in place nothing special.

"this is it?"

"wait" and she started doing seals before saying the name of the jutsu

**"tooboega(howling fang)"** not a second after she said the words a dull-gray colored glow covered her left hand while she sprinted full speed towards the dummy ramming his hand in the area of the chest where the heart should be.

"that's it? What a waste of chakra"

"the wounds are internal" she said and pushed a button behind the dummy that make the front become removable. Showing the soon to be jounin the effects of the jutsu, the exterior was intact while the interior was completely devastated where the palm struck.

Flashback ends.

Later she find out he basically redid the jutsu and he name it chidori, thanks to that she was nearly expelled of the jaguars, if it wasn't for Setsu that vouched for her.

Several years later when he was an ANBU captain he went on a mission with her older brother Hayate, from that mission only Kakashi returned and barely alive, foul play was suspected but hen Chidori confronted the jounin (he resigned) he didn't say anything of what happened to her brother, just that she needed to let go, that it wasn't really her problem it was between Hayate and him, later she found out that Kakashi killed him with the chidori

This was the main reason of why she is torn in the inside, she is still attracted to him maybe even loves him, but that feeling was long buried under hate and anger.

"bastard, we could've been happy together" she finally said while tears flowed freely in her face.

Unknown to her a certain blond was listening and that steeled his resolve.

* * *

AN: DONE!!!!!!!, well that covers almost everything (except for the battle between Sumire and Tsume) I'm really sorry but I couldn't find where to put it in the story. Now the next chapter it's the appearance of Rin, the start of the wave arc and the revelation of some bloodlines, among other things, again I hope you like my OCS.

Now you may be asking, how does the power up works? It's pretty simple in this fic characters will ether get new techniques or will get their techniques earlier (example Sasuke already have sharingan (one tomoe on each eye) and they'll be faster and stronger than their counterparts in the canon (for the time line anyway)

Now the votes:

Chidori:10

Rin:5

Finally I need a beta reader for this story the only two buts its that you have to have better grammar than me(a must) and not take more than two weeks to give it back.

That's all please review constructive criticism is more than welcome as for flames if you don't have anything good or important to say just keep quiet.

JA NE.


	6. C ranked mission

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other character from other sources used in this fan fiction, the only thing I own is the plot

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: sorry for the delay but a virus erased the chapter, real life got in the way. And most importantly I'm starting to loose interest in the pairing because of how much crap it has been writen for it ( seriously I can count the good naru/hina fics i've read recently with one hand) as such it has been chiping away my desire to write the pairing (I will still continue)

**C ranked mission**

Naruto woke up grumbling about slave-driving grandmothers that had no respect for others. It was beyond him why the hell did he have to get up so early. The sun was barely out and because Kakashi was his sensei he could afford to sleep another hour before he had to go train with his family or clansmen.

A moment later he arrived to the trainning ground he was told to go, he abstently noticed that it was the same trainning ground he used when Setsu trains with him in doton jutsus.

In the middle of the trainning ground stood his grandmother while Kyokudai was several meters behind her resting on the ground observing his partner doing something he had seen a thousand times before, and yet, it was as amazing as the first day.

Uzumaki Tatsuki was surrounded by a flowing river of hot, active lava that danced as she moved her hands and chakra accordingly.

The Uzumaki woman had her eyes closed, just reveling on the feeling of using her bloodline after so long. Then for a moment everything stood still, it was like the time had frozen everything in a tridimensional picture. Then she opened her eyes as her hands ran trough a hand-seals sequence at blinding speeds ending with dog.

"**maguma no muchi **(magma whip)" as soon as those words left her lips her left hand was covered in blue chakra, that in turn had a thin red string of lava coiled around it incapable of reaching her arm. When the whip was ready Tatsuki flicked her wrist making the weapon sail trough the air and lash at the tree several meters in front of her taking a good deal of the bark and leaving the part where the whip struck in flames.

She discarded the whip and started another hand-seal sequence ending in dog again and called the name of the jutsu while striking the floor with her rigth fist "**youton: funkazan tsunami no jutsu **(magma release: volcanic tidal wave)" and like its name a huge wave of active magma raised in front of her and moved foward ten meters before crashing down and setting avery combustible thing in it's path on fire.

"that was really cool!" exclamed a voice to her right startling her. Since she was so focused on her exercise she didn't sense the presence of her grandson until he spoke up.

"yeah it was, wasn't it?"

"I wish I could do that"

that comment was something Tatsuki winced at, as it was her wish to see her bloodline in use as well. It was known that Sumire and Naruto had the bloodline in their genes, if the elemental affinities of her daughter and the high prowess of Naruto with katon and doton were any clue of it, however Sumire was incapable of mixing it the elements and Naruto didn't even had the affinities to begin with.

But seeing his face she couldn't help but to hope, who knows he migth be able too.

"while it was good that you saw that I called you here for reflex trainning," Naruto groaned at the comment, knowing that he will be sore the rest of the day.

Naruto moved trough the streets of konoha while rubbing a particular sore spot in his left arm from the morning's practice, if he didn't know any better he could've sworn his grandmother was trowing those blunt kunai that hard on purpose.

When he arrived to the bridge as usual a interesting person was there along with his team. It was none other than Mitarashi Anko, who was tapping her foot on the ground and for teh looks on her face, she had been waiting for him for a while.

"where have you been gaki? I've been waiting for nearly an hour an a half"

"I had reflex trainning with grandma," was Naruto's answer.

Anko however wasted enough time already so she was not in the mood for smalltalk "so do you have it or no"

"yeah I have it arigth"

"so where is it?"

Naruto shook his head from left to right and spoke in a tone akin to a father chastising a child "Anko-chan did you really think I would give it's location to you just like that? What kind of shinobi do you think I am?"

"a dead one if you don't fullfill your agreement" growled Anko.

Hinata, who was wachting the whole ordeal was panicing, was the love of her life involved in something illegal?

Naruto turned serious and asked "what about you? Do you have your part of the agreement"

The tokubetsu jounin took out an envelop from her trench coat "right here"

The blond gave a nod to his animal partner who dissapeared into the forest and came back with a folder in his mouth "here's what we agreed on. Iruka sensei's daily schedule"

Some migth ask why would Naruto give something that important to someone like Anko, the reason was simple; to Naruto Iruka was way too stiff, don't misunderstand to the blond genin Iruka was like the older brother he always wanted but never had, so when he found out that Anko was interested in the chunin he seized the oportunity to hook him up. After all if he was with Anko he was bound to loose up a little.

"and here's the five thousand ryo I promised," she said while handing the envelop at the same time she took the folder.

The money was just a bonus really.

"so tell me gaki, how did you do it?"

"observing, asking, talking, that sort of thing"

"by the way I have his adress if you want"

Anko pondered on the proposition for a moment before shaking her head and claiming that it wouldn't be fun if there was no secrets.

A little late after Anko left their jounin sensei appeared in a cloud of smoke; only to move out of the way using kawarimi as the space where he was standing moments ago was filled with shuriken.

"now Naruto what did I tell you about doing that?" asked Kakashi with a mixed tone of anger and annoyance.

"not to do it"

"then why are you still doing that?"

"because Chidori-chan told me to" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Naruto, I don't care what your psycotic cousin told you to do..." Naruto suddenly blanched

"... I'm your sensei and you will listen to me, understood?" Kakashi said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"he-he-he, good morning Chidori-chan," said the blond.

"Naruto do you actually expect me to believe that psyco is right behind me?"

and before he could get an asnwer or Naruto could provide one a feminine and very pissed voice interrupted them "what psyco is that Kakashi?"

the jounin stiffened and turned around slowly hoping that his imagination was playing tricks on him, unfortunately for him Chidori was standing there with her arms folded beneath her bosom and a scowl on her face that promised nothing but the utmost pain for him And clad in an outfit that if were other circunstances he would have enjoyed it .

apparently Chidori wanted to take a simple stroll on konoha and decided that her old jounin uniform, outfit that she hadn't wore since she was promoted to ANBU seven years ago, as a result it was not only tight in the chest area showing her c-cup, nearly d-cup breasts as they strained the fabric, but it showed her flat belly result of all the training she ahd taken during the course of the years and the pants were doing a great job in showing her ass. Of course that pales to the fact that he is about to be killed, and knowing her it would be in a very painful way. the only silver lining the situation had was that Anko was not in the premises.

"so who is this psyco you were talking about Kakashi?" she asked as her pupils became slitted.

Kakashi only stood there drenched in cold sweat.

She then turned to the genin and said in evened tones "okay brats Kakashi and I are going to discuss an important matter so leave"

Of course Naruto translated in his mind 'I'm about to castrate your sensei with a dull rusted kunai and I don't wanna scar you for life, so scram'

Naruto just nodded and proceeded to guide them out of harms way, and not a moment too late an explosion was heard and Kakashi passed them at full speed, followed by a infuriated Chidori that had in her hands what it looked like a rusted kunai that seemed devoid of any cutting edge.

As Kakashi took the roofs looked back hoping to see that he lost his pursuer and insured the safety of his unmentionables, unfortunately for him the blue haired female was still giving chase and was even more pissed if that was possible.

At the same time the gates opened to reveal a female that was entering the village, she had brown hair that reached the small of her back, brown eyes that showed sincerity and calmness, two rectangular marks on her cheeks and a small on her face that was a byproduct of being finally home after all those years of traveling, she wondered what have changed during her long absence, what remained the same and what was her ex-temamate doing in that moment, will he even remember her?

And as if answering her question Kakashi landed a few feet in front of her gaping behind his face mask "R-r-r-i-n-n-n?"

She smiled kindly and answered "hello Kakashi, long time no see"

And before he could say anything else he was stomped by the pursuer he had forgotten about. And before the blue-haired woman could extract her revenge on the cicloptic jounin a voice stopped her.

"hello Chidori it's been a long time"

the Uzumaki woman took a good look at the stranger in front of her before her eyes widened and moved towards her, accidentaly stepping over Kakashi in the way "Rin?!"

"uh-hu"

she gave the woman a big hug before taking a step back and looked at her, time did make change for the better "oh my god! Look at you!"

"like you, I grew up"

"come on we have a lot of catching up to do, I know a bar near" and both women went to look for the establishment leaving a knocked out Kakashi behind.

The next day was as rutinarious as it can get for team seven: get to the bridge, wait for his sensei to arrive two hours late, get to the tower to gather menial tasks that they call d ranked missions. And among them there was Naruto's 'favorite' mission: to catch that blasted cat.

So now team seven was in front of the hokage with the demonic furball secured by the skin of it's neck courtesy of Senkou who felt mighty proud of himself for catching the thing and keeping it secured within it's jaws. As far as the tiger was concerned the cat didn't deserve the name tora. As it was the tiger's opinion that it was shameful.

"good work team 7, now we still have some missions left: madam Maimyu's wants her bushes arranged, theres groceries to be delivered, fences to painted..." Iruka was interrupted by a familiar scream.

"NO TORAAAAA!!"

"and retrieving the daimio's wive's cat"

in that moment Naruto exploded unable to take more of the situation.

"no, no, hell no! I refuse to do more chores! We're ninjas for god's sake! Ninjas! Give us a real mission!"

"Naruto you're just a genin! You can't go on a difficult mission just like that!" said iruka before launching a speech about the mission ranking.

When he saw that no one was paying attention to him he was angry " hey are you listening?"

"yeah, yeah I know Iruka-sensei, but we've done enough of these chores to get at least a C-ranked mission"

the Hokage thought about it for a moment before adresing the jounin "what do you think Kakashi?"

"I think my team can handle a c ranked mission hokage-sama" he said making Naruto cheer.

He tossed the scroll to kakashi before calling in the client "your mission is a simple bodyguard job"

"who is it? A princess? a diplomat?" asked the exited blond.

As he said those words an old man stepped into the office, he smelled of sake making Naruto cover his nose and the tiger recoil.

"what is this? I paid for ninjas and you give me these brats?" he would've said more but he caught sight of the tiger in the room and how it seemed to acompany the blond kid, and he may be inhebriated, he wasnot dumb enough to piss of someone who had such animal with him regardless of size.

"don't worry tazuna-san they're quite capable of fullfilling the mission parameters, and if anything happens I'm a jounin," assured Kakashi.

"tch, fine, I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna so you better protect me with your life"

"okay team I want you to go and get prepared for a long term mission and be at the gate in two hours"

the two hours went fast and soon the three genin where in the marked gate were the find something really surprising, Kakashi was on time for once.

As they were about to move out two people called to them, they were Chidori and Anko, also Jaban was with them.

"Oi Hatake, we need to ahve a word with you," said the snake mistress.

Kakashi nodded and followed the two kunoichi and the jaguar to a secluded area.

As they reached their destination Kakashi was about to ask what they wanted when he was roughly thrown to a tree stunning him, and before he could recover he was grabbed by the collar of his vest and his unmentionables by Chidori.

"not one scratch Hatake, adn I mean it, if I find just one scratch in him when you return I'll rip your balls of with my own hands.." at this she turned her nails into claws and applied pressure to enphatize her point ".. and feed them to Jaban here. NOT, ONE, SCRATCH!" as she said the last part she was actually toucheng his nose with hers allowing him to see her now slitted pupils. Chidori then moved to let Anko 'talk' with him.

When Kakashi returned a couple of minutes later he was pale as a sheet.

"Sasuke you take point"

"what, why?" asked Naruto.

"because I said so"

"is e-e-v-v-e-erything arigth Kakashi-sensei," asked Hinata.

"yes Hinata, everything is arigth, now let's go"

and that is the beginning of their first c-ranked mission, little tehy did know how much their live's will be affected, specially Naruto's.

--

AN: done! Now regarding the note at the beginning It's a sad fact that with a few exeptions the quality of the Naru/Hina fics is starting to be greatly reduced and well, it a ffects my writing, I will continue the fic, I just don't know when I will be able to update this one ( seeing as I have other fics to look after)

As ofr the people asking for Kakashi/Anko the reason isin the chapter, I wanted to make a Iruka/Anko pairing, as for Kakashi Chidori won the poll, so the official pairng for him is Kakashi/OC (Chidori)

That's all, please review. constructive criticism is more than welcome. as for flames if you don't have anything good or important to say just keep quiet.

JA NE.


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
